


Like A Bunny (YoonKook)

by Trash_4_Yoongi



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alcohol, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexuality, Boss/Employee Relationship, Bottom Min Yoongi | Suga, Grumpy Min Yoongi | Suga, Jeon Jungkook Is Bad at Feelings, Jeon Jungkook is a Little Shit, Light Bondage, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Bad at Feelings, Multiple Orgasms, Office, Overstimulation, Past Abuse, Sexual Confusion, Smut, Top Jeon Jungkook, blowjob, past toxic relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 06:45:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 36,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14159076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_4_Yoongi/pseuds/Trash_4_Yoongi
Summary: Jungkook is a rich man with seven girlfriends. He believes he is completely straight until he starts feeling attracted to Yoongi, his new secretary.





	1. Chapter 1

Today had only just begun, and it was already not going well for a man named Min Yoongi. He was supposed to start working at a new job today, and he was barely keeping his sanity. He had dressed himself rather nicely but somehow managed to stain his shirt with coffee before he even got out of the house. So he had to change. Once that was over, he had to hurry to the subway station. He hated riding trains because of the crowds, so he always avoided the subway. But the subway would be his quickest way to the new job. He would have to get used to riding the train. On the train, Yoongi met his fears up close. Once he had gotten onto the train, he was quickly trapped against a window by a taller man as a large crowd squeezed into the train car."Do you mind? It's hard to breathe." Yoongi said with a tone of annoyance.

The man who was being crushed against Yoongi looked down at him with a charming smile."I'm sorry, but it's out of my control." He seemed to think it was funny that Yoongi's head was stuck between the window and his chest."Maybe someone of your height should be more careful when choosing transportation." he teased.

Yoongi turned his head to the side to get his face away from the tall man's chest."Well, this is my quickest way to work." he groaned."And lay off of my height."

"So are you going to be riding this train often?" the man asked curiously. He was trying to make small talk to keep this from getting too awkward. After all, silence while being pressed together like this would be weird.

"Yeah." Yoongi figured a little conversation would be okay. As long as this guy didn't tease him about his height again.

That answer seemed to make the man smile again."I ride this train to work often, so I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other. Well, unless you get stuck in a different part of the train. I won't be able to see you with all of these taller people around."

"Stop teasing me about my height." Yoongi tried to look up at the man's face and became uneasy at how close they were. This was exactly why he didn't want to ride a train. The train came to a stop, causing some people to wobble a little. The doors opened, and more people packed onto the train, Yoongi being further crushed by the taller man.

"You should be happy that I'm the one who's crushing you and not some pervert." the taller man said."Some people on trains can get a bit grabby."

Yoongi rolled his eyes."I wouldn't have a problem with perverts." he said, feeling quite sure of that."Perverts only get grabby with cute people. And I'm not cute. So I'm safe."

The taller man chuckled."Just be careful, little man. You might find someone on this train someday who has a fetish for short people."

"Aish! Shut up!" Yoongi really didn't like anyone teasing him about his lack of height. He frowned and ignored everything else the taller man said for the rest of the ride. He was relieved when he was finally able to get off the train. But his troubles didn't stop there. Yoongi made his way to the place where he was going to be working. It was a tall office building. Nervously, he adjusted the sleeves of his button-up shirt then stepped inside."Um, excuse me." he said to get the attention of the man behind the front desk."I am Min Yoongi. I start working here today. Where am I supposed to go?"

The man behind the front desk looked at him and grinned widely, looking so cheerful."Well, hello there, newbie. My name is Jung Hoseok. I'll show you where to go." He stood from his chair and stepped around the desk."I was told about you. You're the new secretary for the boss, right?"

Yoongi nodded and followed Hoseok as the cheerful guy started leading him down the hall."Yes, but I haven't even met the boss yet. So I hope to make a good first impression." He really needed this job and couldn't financially afford for it to go bad.

Hoseok chuckled just a little."Oh, you're in for a surprise then. The boss can be quite a handful. But he's really good at what he does. It's no surprise that he became our boss at such a young age."

"A young age? How old is he?" Yoongi asked curiously.

"The boss is merely twenty-one years old. He's the youngest person who works in this building." Hoseok turned down another hallway, leading Yoongi.

"Really?" Yoongi was surprised."He's that young?" It was a shock to learn that his boss was a whole four years younger than him.

Hoseok nodded and approached a door."This is it. Through this door, you will find your desk. Get yourself set up. The boss will be here shortly."

Yoongi gave a small bow of his head."Thank you." He was pleased that he had been shown the way. Opening the door, his eyes widened. This place was very neat and fancy. He had never been in such a tidy office before. There were some filing cabinets on one side of the room. The other side had a large window. Yoongi's desk was near the middle of the room with plenty of space for him to move around. On the opposite side of the room from where he entered was another door. That must be his boss's office. He stepped closer to that door and read the nameplate."Jeon Jungkook, huh?" Yoongi hoped he would be able to handle his young boss. He sat down at the desk and started to get things ready. He made sure everything was within reach, getting used to the location of the phone. He looked at a notepad on the desk that had some phone numbers written on it for the boss's office, reception desk, etc. As he was looking at the numbers, he heard someone step into the room. Footsteps came closer, passing behind him, instead of walking in front of the desk. A hand lightly pat his head.

"This is going to be fun, shorty." said a familiar voice.

Yoongi groaned."Damnit, not you." He looked up at the tall guy he had encountered on the train."You're my boss?"

The tall guy named Jeon Jungkook grinned, his toothy grin making him look like a cute bunny."Yup. I'll give you today to get accustomed to the office and start off slow. Tomorrow, I expect you to keep up with everything."

Yoongi groaned again and watched his boss go into his office. Once the boss's office door was closed, he frowned deeply."Why does life hate me?" he mumbled to himself. Dealing with a boss like Jungkook was going to be difficult. And that was how Yoongi got stuck with the taller, younger guy. He just had to put up with it.


	2. Chapter 2

Things weren't too bad for the first year that Yoongi spent working for Jungkook. But it was tiring. Jungkook often assigned Yoongi too much work, causing the older man to stay late to get everything finished. But Yoongi didn't care too much. Whenever he was working late, the office would be closed. Most other people would be gone. And he wouldn't have to listen to that damn phone ring. He honestly got so sick of listening to the constant ringing, but it was his job. He learned to deal with it. Today was one of those days when he had to stay late. Yoongi didn't want to go home anyway. His house was a mess because he was always too tired to clean. As he was doing the paperwork Jungkook had assigned to him, Yoongi yawned sleepily. He began to space out a bit as he was doing the paperwork, thinking about his boss. He had noticed a gradual change in the younger man's behavior over the past year. He often got crushed by his boss on the train, and they used to have small conversations, but the small talk became less and less. Eventually, they didn't speak to each other on the train at all.

There were even times when Jungkook would go to a different part of the train, causing Yoongi to be crushed by some random stranger. Yoongi was relieved on those days. He was getting quite fed up with his cocky boss. The charming smile that made him resemble a bunny showed Yoongi just how much younger his boss was. And Jungkook always teased Yoongi about his height. Some days, he made Yoongi want to quit and find another job. Other days, Yoongi just ignored him. During his time at this job, Yoongi also learned something about his boss's personal life. Apparently, his boss was quite a player. Several different women often visited Jungkook, each one claiming to be his girlfriend. And Jungkook always greeted them with pet names, like babe or sweetie.

There was something good about this job though. Yoongi finally made friends. He had always been hesitant to make friends, but he had quickly become close with Hoseok, the receptionist. Hoseok had introduced him to some other guys named Namjoon, Jimin, Jin, and Taehyung. Whenever Yoongi didn't need to stay late or work the next day, he would go to the bar with his friends. He had wanted to go to the bar with them today, but he was stuck here with all of this paperwork. And this work was taking forever. With another yawn, Yoongi looked at the time. It was a little past midnight. The little lamp on his desk was the only light he had. All the other lights in the building were off, as everyone else had already left hours ago. Yoongi grumbled to himself and rubbed his face, trying to wake himself up a little. He wondered if all this work meant he was a bad secretary and being punished. Or maybe it meant he was a good secretary and trusted to get everything done. He honestly didn't know. But being the pessimist that he was, he assumed it was a punishment for being bad at his job.

At nearly two o'clock, Yoongi managed to complete all of the paperwork. It was too late to head home now. He was far too tired anyway. So he just moved the papers aside and laid his head down on his desk. It took no time at all for the tired man to fall asleep, snoring quietly. This was going to make his neck and back sore tomorrow, but that didn't matter. All that mattered right now was getting some sleep.

\---

In the morning, Jungkook smiled and greeted each person he passed as he walked through the halls of the office building. He was confused as to why he didn't see Yoongi on the train this morning. Maybe the short man was stuck behind some taller people. That thought made Jungkook chuckle quietly to himself. However, when he stepped through the door that lead to Yoongi's area, he paused, taking notice of the man sleeping with his head on the desk. Had Yoongi stayed here all night? Why? Did the paperwork really take him that long? Jungkook shrugged his shoulders a little and decided to have a little fun. Stepping over to the desk, he slammed both of his hands down onto it."Hey!"

The sudden loud noise caused Yoongi's eyes to snap open. He instantly sat up and saw his boss staring at him with a wide bunny grin."What the fuck is your problem?! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!"

A childish laugh erupted from Jungkook, completely entertained by Yoongi's reaction."I scared you! Oh man, that was great! The look on your face was priceless!" He laughed a bit more then reached over the desk to ruffled Yoongi's hair."Maybe you shouldn't sleep on your desk. You have a home, don't you? That's where you're supposed to sleep."

Yoongi stood and slammed his hands down on his desk, glaring at his boss."I would love to sleep at home! But instead, I was stuck staying here all night because of all the bullshit paperwork you wanted me to do!"

"That paperwork is how you keep your job." Jungkook said with a suddenly stern tone."And this yelling you're doing is how you will lose your job." He smirked triumphantly when Yoongi got quiet and sat back down."Did you get all the paperwork done?"

Yoongi lowered his gaze in defeat."Yes, Sir." He hated this. His boss was cute but a total jerk. He wondered where the nice, playful attitude Jungkook used to have had gone. When he had first started working here, Jungkook was easier to handle. He wasn't so stern. Now the younger man seemed to enjoy pissing Yoongi off. And he would always make sure to remind Yoongi that he was in charge. Yoongi made a small motion with his hand toward the stack of papers on his desk."Everything is done."

Jungkook picked up the stack of papers and didn't say another word to the older man. He carried the papers into his office and kicked the door shut. He set the papers down on his own desk, needing to get it all put away. He knew that he was being mean by assigning all of this work to Yoongi, but he was just so frustrated with the older man. It wasn't even Yoongi's fault. In fact, Yoongi had no idea that Jungkook was frustrated with him."I need to snap myself out of this." Jungkook complained to himself."I have everything I need. I have plenty of money. I run this damn place. I have several hot girlfriends. My life is amazing. So why do I keep thinking that man is so damn cute?" What did he think Yoongi could provide that he didn't already have? Jungkook didn't understand. He had plenty of money and women. What was he missing? And why did he want it from Yoongi?


	3. Chapter 3

Yoongi dealt with the ringing of the phone all day long. He had a horrible headache all day because he didn't have his usual cup of coffee in the morning since he had stayed in the office all night. He felt absolutely miserable. Still, he did his job the best he could, trying to ignore his pounding headache. Whenever Jungkook would come out of his office, Yoongi tried not to be caught rubbing his temples. He didn't want to appear weak in front of his boss. However, he couldn't help but groan when a fresh stack of papers was placed on his desk."Mr. Jeon, what are all these?" he asked with an irritated tone."Aren't these the papers you were going to do?"

Jungkook was getting so frustrated as he was trying to focus in his office. But he had caught himself finding excuses to leave his office. He wanted to find any reason to walk passed Yoongi. He could tell the older man was not feeling well. He had seen the way Yoongi would quickly move his hands away from his head, attempting to hide the fact that he had a headache. He had also seen Yoongi rubbing the bridge of his nose to ease some pain from his headache as he would talk on the phone. He guessed the older man needed some caffeine. And sleeping on the desk all night must have been very uncomfortable."I want you to do these papers for me." He was worried about Yoongi, but he couldn't show it. He was too frustrated. Jungkook still couldn't figure out why he felt a sort of desire to get close to the other man. It was a strange feeling that confused him. He couldn't understand why he felt like Yoongi could provide something that he didn't already have. Jungkook thought he had everything, so what did he want from Yoongi?

"Sir, I don't have the time to do these papers." Yoongi argued."This is your work. It's above my pay grade."

Jungkook frowned. The way Yoongi looked when he complained was cute, which made Jungkook feel even more frustrated for thinking that."Just get them done. I don't care if you get stuck here all night again. These need to get done, and I have to go out. So do them."

Yoongi was almost shocked that his boss would push this work onto him. These papers focused on something that Yoongi was not trained to handle. These were supposed to be done by Jungkook for a reason. But he wanted Yoongi to do them."But, Sir, I'm already very busy."

"I don't care." Jungkook stepped over to the door and glanced back at Yoongi."If those papers are not done by tomorrow morning, you're fired." After saying that, he left the office. He didn't want to fire Yoongi. And he honestly hated himself for dumping so much work on the shorter man. But he didn't know what else to do. Jungkook needed to get out of the office. He felt desperate to see one of his girlfriends, wanting to find out if she could provide what he desired from Yoongi, even though he didn't know what he desired. What could he possibly desire from a man? He thought he was straight, so why did he want to get close to a man?

Yoongi held his head in his hands and stared at the paperwork. How was he going to get all of this work done? He already had a stack of his own paperwork to do. Now he had to do Jungkook's work too. His head throbbed with pain as the phone started ringing. He pinched the bridge of his nose and answered the call, writing some information from the caller down on his notepad. Yoongi felt so stressed out right now that he wanted to quit. But he couldn't afford to quit. He lived alone, so he had no one to help him pay the bills. If he lost this job, he would have no way to pay for anything until he would find another job. And it had taken him a while to find this job. So he didn't want to lose it after just a year.

\---

Hoseok sighed as it was time for everyone to leave. The building was closing for the day. He felt really bad when he noticed that Yoongi had not left yet. So he went to Yoongi's office, stepping inside."Yoongi-hyung? Why are you still here? It's time for everyone to leave."

"I can't leave yet." Yoongi said with a groan, not looking up from the paperwork."I have too much work to do."

"Mr. Jeon gave you a lot of work again?" Hoseok had noticed that Yoongi never had time to do anything after work anymore. He was always staying behind and doing more work."Hyung, this isn't good for you. You can't just stay here all the time. You need to have fun and take care of yourself."

Yoongi kept his attention on the papers, even as his stomach grumbled loudly. He hadn't eaten since yesterday. He simply didn't have time to eat while having this much paperwork."I'm sorry, Hoseok, but just leave without me. I really need to keep this job, and Mr. Jeon said he would fire me in the morning if this work isn't done."

Hoseok was really worried about Yoongi, but he knew the older man was too stubborn to leave the work and take care of himself."Okay, Hyung. But please eat something and get some rest once you're finished."

"Don't worry, Hoseok. I'll be fine." Yoongi's tone was the opposite of his words. He said he would be fine, but his tone made it obvious how terrible he felt. He was so tired and hungry. His headache had grown into a full migraine. He could barely focus.

Despite being very worried, Hoseok turned and left. He knew Yoongi would get mad at him if he stayed any longer. So he just hoped Yoongi would go home at some point tonight. But he knew that probably wouldn't happen. And he was right.

\---

Yoongi was working all night long. He didn't get the paperwork done until sunrise. It wouldn't have been so hard if he had been trained to handle such things, but he had to teach himself. He had to do research on his computer and search through the filing cabinets for other papers to learn how to handle Jungkook's work properly."I hate this job..." he mumbled as he laid his head down on his desk. He was simply too exhausted to even attempt to go home. Besides, by the time he would get home, it would be time for him to head back to work. There was no use in wasting that time. So he just stayed at his desk. Just as he was beginning to doze off, he was disturbed by the sound of someone coming through the door. Looking up, he saw his boss.

Jungkook mentally cursed himself when he stepped into the room and saw Yoongi at his desk. The older man looked like death. But he couldn't act concerned. That would be weird."Did you get the papers done?"

Yoongi sighed heavily. Apparently, he wasn't going to get a nap before work."Yeah..." He was so worn out. All he wanted to do was sleep."It's all done, Sir..."

Jungkook stepped over to Yoongi's desk and picked up the papers."Good job, shorty." He got no response. Now he knew things were really bad. Yoongi would normally snap at him for mentioning his lack of height, but the short man was silent this time.

There were no words to describe how Yoongi felt right now. He was nauseous from not eating for nearly two days now. He was miserable and weak from lack of sleep. His head felt like it was being slammed against a brick wall. And he felt like he had barely managed to keep his job. He always felt like that though. The way Jungkook spoke to him made him think he was constantly on the verge of being fired. So he always worked extra hard, really needing to keep this job. He hated it so much though. He hated this job, and he hated his boss.

Jungkook didn't know how Yoongi was still functioning. He could see how Yoongi was feeling. Every bit of it was visible in his expression."You did a good job." Yoongi's obvious misery made Jungkook feel the need to give him a compliment.

"So this is what it takes..?" Yoongi asked in disbelief, though he was mainly asking himself."This is what it takes...to not lose my job..?" A weak laugh slipped out from him. The laugh had no joy. No, it was full of frustration and disbelief.

Jungkook felt horrible, but he kept up his facade."Keep up the good work." He took the stack of papers into his office. Just as he was closing his office door, he felt the weight of his actions and behavior when he heard a quiet sob. With his door being mostly closed, he peeked out and saw Yoongi put his head down on his arms, which were folded on his desk. The older man was shaking, trying so hard to keep himself from crying, but another sob was heard. Had he broken the older man? The short man who normally lost his temper and snapped at his boss was now crying on his desk. Perhaps Jungkook put too much stress on him. As silently as possible, he closed his door the rest of the way and tried to think of what he should do.


	4. Chapter 4

Yoongi couldn't believe he actually broke down and cried on his desk. The stress and lack of sleep were getting to him. He wouldn't have broken down if he had gotten some sleep. He just felt so miserable. He couldn't handle his job today. He wasn't nearly as efficient as usual. As he was working, he kept nearly dozing off, only to be jolted awake by the loud sound of the phone ringing. He was so out of it that he didn't even notice his boss's office door occasionally opening a crack, the taller man peeking out at him. Around noon, Yoongi was surprised and confused when Jungkook came out of his office and stepped over to his desk. He looked at his boss and watched him pick up his paperwork."I'm not finished with those..."

Jungkook just couldn't handle this anymore. He was so worried about his short, cranky secretary."I know." He took the papers into his office and placed them onto his own desk before returning to Yoongi."I'm sending you home."

Those words worried Yoongi."But, Sir, I can finish those papers." He was suddenly more awake as he thought he was in trouble. Was he going to lose his job for being so slow today? He really couldn't afford for that to happen."Mr. Jeon, just let me finish the work."

Reaching out, Jungkook lightly ruffled Yoongi's hair."Just go home, shorty." he said with a bunny smile."You've been wearing those same clothes for three days now. You haven't slept or eaten. This is unacceptable. Go home and come back tomorrow."

"But, Mr. Jeon..." Yoongi didn't know what to think. Was his boss mad at him for being inefficient? Or was the tall man actually worried about him? No, Jungkook couldn't be worried about him, right? After all, his boss was the reason why he was so miserable. But still, that smile on Jungkook's face made him feel a little reassured that he wasn't in trouble."Okay..."

Jungkook turned away and went back into his own office. He immediately grabbed his phone and called the front desk. He needed to make sure Yoongi would get home safely. With the way Yoongi was right now, Jungkook doubted he would be able to get home on his own.

Yoongi stood and sighed. He was so wobbly as he made his way out of the office and down the hall. While walking through the halls, he blinked when he saw Hoseok coming toward him."Hoseok? What are you doing away from the front desk?" It was very rare for Hoseok to leave his desk at all during work hours. He was needed to be at his desk at all times.

"Mr. Jeon called my desk and told me to make sure you get home safely." Hoseok said with a smile."Are you okay?" He could see how awful Yoongi looked."Hyung, you stayed here all night again, didn't you?"

"Hoseok, you know I had a lot of work to do." Yoongi said with a weak tone. He was so tired. He was very hungry too, but he couldn't even think about eating while being this sleepy.

Hoseok got closer to Yoongi and wrapped an arm around the shorter man's shoulders to give him a little support."Let's get you home. Once you are home, I want you to sleep. Just go straight to bed. When you get up, make sure you eat a good meal."

"I will, Hoseok." Yoongi left the building with Hoseok. They went to the subway and got on the train. Luckily, the train wasn't so packed right now because most people were at work or school at this time. So they were able to sit down, instead of being stuck standing. During the ride, Yoongi laid his head on Hoseok's shoulder.

Hoseok didn't say anything during the ride on the train. He didn't want to disturb Yoongi. He was normally such a loud person, but he could be quiet for his hyung. He smiled when he noticed that Yoongi had fallen asleep on him. He thought Yoongi was so cute. If he wasn't already dating someone, he would definitely have his eye on the short man. But alas, Hoseok was not single, and he was faithful. So he was just happy to be Yoongi's friend. When they were nearing their stop, Hoseok gently shook Yoongi."Hyung, wake up. It's time to get off."

Yoongi hadn't even realized that he had fallen asleep on Hoseok. Being woken up, he rubbed his eyes and grumbled quietly."Okay..." Normally, he would get angry at anyone who disturbed his sleep, but it was okay this time. He just needed to get home.

Putting an arm around Yoongi again, Hoseok got off the train with the older man. He walked slowly to make it easier for Yoongi to keep up. It was quiet between them all the way to Yoongi's house."Give me your key." He was relieved when Yoongi didn't argue. Being handed the key, Hoseok unlocked the front door and opened it. Then, he clutched the key in his hand, not giving it back to Yoongi."I'm keeping the key for now. I'm going to come back after work to check on you. I'll give it back to you then."

Yoongi stepped inside and gave Hoseok a small nod."Okay, Hoseok..." He was so tired that he didn't want to move anymore.

"Now go to bed, Hyung." Hoseok said with a sweet smile."I'll be back later." Hoseok watched Yoongi wobble his way through the front room. He waited and listened for any sounds of Yoongi possibly falling down. When he didn't hear any such sounds for a few minutes, he closed the front door and locked it before putting the key into his pocket. Hoseok headed back to work, ready to have a word with Jungkook once he would get there.

\---

"Hoseok-hyung, this is highly unacceptable behavior!" Jungkook snapped, standing from his chair. He was very displeased that Hoseok had barged into his office and started to yell at him."I am your boss! You cannot raise your voice to me like this!"

Hoseok was too mad to care that Jungkook was his boss."Mr. Jeon, just shut up! You can't treat people the way you do! Especially Yoongi-hyung! He works so hard, but you just keep piling more work on him!"

"Is that what this is all about?!" Jungkook slammed his hands down on his desk to show his frustration and anger."You're mad because you can't hang out with your busy friend?!"

"I'm mad because you're working him to death!" Hoseok stepped closer to stand directly in front of Jungkook's desk."You think you can treat people however you want just because you're in charge! But you can't!" He smacked Jungkook's stack of papers, knocking them all over the floor."You need to respect your employees! Or no one will want to work for you!"

Jungkook was furious as he saw his papers fall to the floor. They were all out of order now."Pick up those papers, or you're fired!" he demanded.

"No!" Hoseok glared strongly at Jungkook."I quit! Find a new receptionist! I can no longer stand to see how you treat Yoongi-hyung! I don't know how he puts up with you!" He clenched his hands into tight fists."Why do you overwork him so much?! You've never done this to any of your previous secretaries!"

"That is none of your business! Now leave!" Jungkook could feel his face heating up with rage. He was completely pissed.

"No, I won't leave! Not until you tell me why you're so awful to Yoongi-hyung!" Hoseok needed to know why his friend was being treated so badly.

Jungkook felt like he was ready to explode."Because he's cute! Now leave!" he yelled without thinking.

Hoseok was surprised."Because he's cute? You're mean to him just because he's cute?!" He couldn't believe this. So Jungkook thought that it was okay to treat someone so badly just because that person was cute?"That's not a good reason at all! What is so wrong about him being cute?!"

"It's wrong because I have seven girlfriends!" Jungkook smacked some things off of his desk in anger."I have girlfriends who satisfy me! And I'm straight! So why do I think a man is cute?!"

Now it made sense to Hoseok."Because you're not as straight as you think you are! Your girlfriends may satisfy you, but you're clearly not happy with them! That's why you think Yoongi-hyung is cute! You like him! So stop treating him like dirt!"

"You don't know anything about my girlfriends or my relationship with them!" Jungkook wanted to reach over the desk and smack Hoseok, but he restrained himself."Now get out!"

"Fine! Just stop being so awful to Yoongi-hyung! He's done nothing to deserve it!" Turning, Hoseok stormed out of Jungkook's office. He was so mad right now. He thought it was ridiculous that Jungkook was clearly frustrated with his own feelings and taking it out on Yoongi.


	5. Chapter 5

Yoongi awoke face down on his bed, feeling much better. He yawned and looked over at the alarm clock on his nightstand. It was just a few minutes past ten o'clock. He sat up and rubbed his face with both hands for a moment. Then, he looked down at himself. He had been so tired earlier that he hadn't even changed out of his clothes. He had only kicked off his shoes and unbuttoned his shirt. Getting off the bed, he stepped out of his bedroom and made his way to the kitchen.

"Hyung, how are you feeling?" It was no surprise that Hoseok was in Yoongi's kitchen, raiding his fridge for a drink.

Yoongi shrugged his shoulders just a little."I'm better, I guess. How long have you been here? You could have woken me up."

Hoseok shook his head."I've been here all afternoon. And I wasn't going to wake you up. No way. You really needed to sleep." He pulled a bottle of water out of the fridge and took a drink."Besides, my girlfriend is out of town right now, so I didn't really have anything to do."

"Okay. Anyway, thanks for bringing me home earlier." Yoongi was grateful to have a friend like Hoseok.

"No problem." Hoseok smiled widely at Yoongi."Now take a shower. You really need one."

Yoongi frowned."But I'm hungry."

Hoseok made a small wave with his hand."I'll make some food. It'll be ready by the time you get out of the shower. So go."

"Okay, whatever." Yoongi stepped back out of the kitchen and went to his room to get some clean clothes. Then, he headed to the bathroom. A shower would actually be wonderful right now. He hated not being clean. As he showered, he dreaded going back to work tomorrow. Maybe he should call in and take the day off. No, he couldn't do that. His boss already hated him enough. He didn't need to make it worse by missing work. At least, that was what he thought.

"Hey, Hyung!" Hoseok called as he knocked on the bathroom door.

"What?" Yoongi was still washing himself when he heard Hoseok.

"You should go to the bar with me tonight!" Hoseok thought it would be a good idea for Yoongi to unwind a bit."I'll call the guys and get them to meet us there!"

"I don't know, Hoseok!" This didn't seem like a good idea to Yoongi, but he did miss hanging out with his friends."I have to work tomorrow! Can you guarantee I'll be home in time to rest before work?!"

Hoseok grinned."Yeah! Of course! We won't stay out too late!" He really wanted Yoongi to go.

Yoongi thought about it for a moment then figured it should be okay."Alright, I'll go!"

"Yay! I'll call the guys!" Hoseok headed back into the kitchen to finish making Yoongi's food. He also pulled out his phone and started calling everyone while making the food.

\---

Yoongi sighed as he arrived at the bar with Hoseok. It had been a while since the last time he came here to drink with his friends. When they got there, Hoseok grinned and pointed toward their friends. Namjoon, Jin, Jimin, and Taehyung were all there."Let's have fun tonight, Hyung. You really need it." He grabbed Yoongi's hand and pulled him over to their friends."Hey, guys! Yoongi-hyung is finally able to join us!"

Namjoon grinned and reached out to pat Yoongi's shoulder."It's good to see you, Hyung! We all missed you! You work far too hard!"

Jin had an arm linked with Namjoon's. He smiled at Hoseok and Yoongi."Let's just have a good time tonight. It's always nice to relax with friends."

"Who said anything about relaxing?" Jimin grinned widely and wrapped an arm around Taehyung's shoulders."Let's get wasted!"

"Party!" Taehyung laughed, being awfully cheerful.

"You two are crazy." Yoongi said with a slight grumble in his tone. As much as he liked Jimin and Taehyung, they often got too rowdy for him."I am not going to get wasted or party. I still need to work tomorrow."

Namjoon made a motion toward a large table."Let's sit and order some drinks. You can tell us how things have been." He knew that Yoongi did not enjoy life, so he figured it would help the shorter man feel a bit better if he vented a little.

"Good idea, Joonie." Jin gave Jimin and Taehyung small pushes toward the table, getting the younger ones to move along in a way similar to herding sheep. Once they got situated at the table and ordered some beers, Jin looked at Yoongi with interest."So how's everything been going?"

Yoongi sighed. He hated talking about things."Everything sucks, Jin-hyung. To put it simply, I hate my life. I hate my job. I hate my boss."

"I've heard your boss is pretty cute." Jimin said with a smile, which earned him a pinch on the arm from Taehyung."Ow. What was that for?"

"Don't call other guys cute." Taehyung said with a frown.

Jimin chuckled."You get jealous so easily, Tae." He wrapped an arm around Taehyung then turned his attention back to Yoongi."So is it true that your boss is cute?"

Yoongi shrugged his shoulders."I guess. He's young and handsome, but that's it. There's nothing else good about him."

Hoseok chimed in."Mr. Jeon is such a jerk. He works Yoongi-hyung so hard. I will never work for a man like him again."

"What do you mean?" Yoongi looked at Hoseok with confusion and concern.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you." Hoseok cleared his throat before speaking again."After I took you home earlier, I went back to work, yelled at Mr. Jeon, and quit my job. So now I've got to find a new job."

Yoongi frowned."Hoseok, you really didn't need to do that. I can stand up for myself. You didn't need to yell at Mr. Jeon."

"Yes, I did." Hoseok shook a finger at Yoongi."You are capable of standing up for yourself, but you haven't done it. You keep letting that jerk walk all over you."

"He's my boss, Hoseok." Yoongi crossed his arms over his chest and let out a huff."I can't afford to lose my job, and he threatens to fire me whenever I talk back to him."

Taehyung let out a groan."Yoongi-hyung, just stand up to him. He's not going to fire you."

"How would you know? You've never met him." Yoongi really didn't want to listen to Taehyung. After all, the youngest of his friends usually gave the worst advice.

Taehyung rolled his eyes."If he wanted to fire you, he would have done it by now. I think he just threatens to fire you to make you obey him."

"I hate to say this, but I think Taehyung has a point." Namjoon said. He looked up and smiled when their beers were brought over to them. Once the beers were set down, they each grabbed one."Anyway, if your boss is so bad, just look for another job."

Yoongi shook his head then took a drink of his beer."Do you have any idea how hard it will be to find another job that pays as much as I make now? Even with this pay, I can't afford much after paying my rent and bills. So I would be screwed with any other job."

Hoseok spoke up again as he got an idea."Get a roommate. Post an ad saying that you need a roommate and see who answers. You might like living with someone. And your roommate can pay half the rent and bills."

"And you have an extra room that you don't use, right?" Jin asked."That could be your roommate's bedroom.

"I don't know, guys." Yoongi didn't like this idea."It might make things financially easier, but I don't know if I can handle letting a stranger move in with me."

Jimin shrugged his shoulders."Just give it some thought, Hyung." He finished his beer and signaled the waiter to bring more.

Yoongi sighed and decided not to argue."Okay. I'll think about it." He did agree that having a roommate would make things easier, but he didn't think he would like to invite some stranger into his home.


	6. Chapter 6

The night at the bar ended up being pretty fun. Yoongi hadn't gotten drunk, just a little buzzed, but it had helped him unwind. While he was in a better mood, Hoseok had managed to get him to agree to get a roommate. Namjoon and Jin suggested that he should either get a lesbian or a straight man as a roommate to ensure that no funny business would happen. Yoongi agreed to that. He didn't really want a relationship, and he definitely didn't want a roommate who might be flirty with him. On the other hand, Jimin and Taehyung had suggested that Yoongi try to get an attractive roommate, saying that a little funny business would make Yoongi a happier person. They spoke from experience. Yoongi had been told that Jimin and Taehyung had met by becoming roommates. Now they were a happy couple. Yoongi just didn't think it was possible for something like that to happen with him. After all, he was cranky and didn't think of himself as cute at all.

Namjoon and Jin had to take Jimin and Taehyung home because the younger two ended up getting quite drunk, as usual. Jin had been the only one who remained sober, only drinking half a beer. He was the most responsible one in their group. Hoseok made sure Yoongi got home safely then ended up sleeping on his couch instead of heading to his own home. Yoongi sighed as he got ready for bed. He hoped he would have time to put out an ad for a roommate tomorrow. Maybe he could ask Hoseok to do it for him while he would be at work. He didn't even know what to do about it, honestly. Was it something he could do online? Did he have to go somewhere to do it? He didn't know. He would ask Hoseok in the morning.

\---

In the morning, Yoongi awoke to the beeping of his alarm. He turned it off and groggily got out of bed. As much as he didn't want to get up, he knew he had to go to work. He grabbed clean clothes and went into the bathroom. Even though he had taken a shower last night, he felt the need to take another one, not wanting to go to work while smelling like the bar. Once he was clean and dressed, he looked at himself in the mirror, making sure his hair was neat. He even put on a tie today, which only happened occasionally. He didn't mind wearing ties. He just normally didn't take the time to put one on. On his way through the living room, Yoongi saw that Hoseok was still passed out on the couch. He chuckled quietly at how Hoseok looked, being sprawled out with an arm and a leg hanging off the couch. Then, he left the house quietly, not wanting to disturb his friend. He would have to ask Hoseok how to put in an ad for a roommate later.

Yoongi held a hand over his mouth and yawned as he made his way to the subway. He had gotten rather used to riding the train. He still didn't like it though. On the train, Yoongi looked out the window, facing away from all the other passengers. It was about time for this place to get very crowded. And as soon as it did, Yoongi got trapped between the window and another person. But he didn't really care right now. He was busy thinking about other things. A heavy sigh slipped out from between his lips, his breath fogging the window a little.

"You sound tired." said an all-too-familiar voice."Did you sleep yesterday, shorty?"

Yoongi didn't even need to look to know that the person crushing him against the window was his boss."I slept. I'm fine. Stop calling me short." he responded with an irritated tone. He didn't want to speak to his boss. He thought Jungkook was just a jerk.

Jungkook shifted a little to place a hand against the window right next to Yoongi's head. Well, that just made their position more awkward. But Jungkook wanted to test something. He pressed closer to Yoongi, if that was even possible with how much they were already crushed together."Am I working you too hard? Do you want me to give you less work?"

Yoongi could practically hear the smirk in Jungkook's tone. Was his boss testing him?"It's fine. I can handle it." Yes, he did think Jungkook worked him too hard. He wanted less work. However, he couldn't just tell his boss that his job was too hard. That would mean that he couldn't handle the work. If he couldn't handle the work, Jungkook would probably find someone else who could do a better job.

"Are you sure?" Jungkook placed his other hand on Yoongi's slender hip, feeling the older man tense."I know a way for you to have less work and still keep your job."

What kind of test was this supposed to be? Why did Jungkook grab his hip? Yoongi was confused and worried. His boss was acting strange."Mr. Jeon, remove your hand or I will remove it for you." he warned."Whatever you are offering is out of the question."

Jungkook chuckled and moved his hand away from Yoongi's hip."I was only going to suggest that you dress a little cuter. Your suits bore me." That wasn't entirely true. He did want to see Yoongi in cuter clothes because he had only ever seen him in suits, but he wasn't bored of seeing the shorter man in suits. He thought the suits made Yoongi look very professional and attractive.

"I am not here for your amusement." Yoongi snarled, glaring at Jungkook's reflection in the window."I am only trying to do my job and make a living." It was then that Yoongi felt something that made him very uneasy. Something started to press against his butt."Mr. Jeon, you better move away from me."

"Chill, shorty." Jungkook rolled his eyes, knowing Yoongi was looking at his reflection."It's just a chocolate bar I have in my pocket." He shifted a little to get away from Yoongi's butt as much as possible. He had been trying to get closer to Yoongi to find out if he really was attracted to the shorter man. All this had proven was that he could get turned on by being pressed to someone's butt. Jungkook kept this bit of truth to himself, but there was no chocolate bar in his pocket. He thought to himself that Yoongi had a nice butt. He wanted to grab it, see if it felt as nice as his girlfriends' butts. He wanted to know why he liked a man. What was it about Yoongi that interested him? Jungkook wanted to know so badly. He needed to find a way to get closer to Yoongi without the older man suspecting anything. After all, he didn't know what Yoongi's sexual orientation was.

\---

Later at the office, Yoongi was quite confused. He wasn't given nearly as much work today. Did Jungkook just not have a lot of work that needed to be done? Of course, Yoongi still had to answer plenty of calls, but he didn't have a lot of paperwork to fill out. So since he had some slow moments, Yoongi used his computer to look up how he should put out an ad for a roommate. Maybe he could figure it out without asking Hoseok for help. While he was looking it up, he answered another call. He was distracted with the call and writing down notes, not noticing that Jungkook came out of his office. His boss stepped around and looked at what he was doing. This wasn't too unusual. Jungkook sometimes checked on what Yoongi was doing to make sure his secretary was staying busy. Yoongi's eyes widened a little when he was startled by Jungkook suddenly reaching around from behind him. He kept talking to the person on the phone and taking notes, but he tried to keep an eye on what Jungkook was doing. His boss grabbed the mouse and closed his internet browser. Finally being able to end the call, Yoongi hung up the phone and frowned."Mr. Jeon, what are you doing?"

"I should be asking you that question." Jungkook said with a mightier-than-thou tone."Putting up an ad for a roommate is not something that should be done at work."

Yoongi sighed."I didn't think it would be a problem. I don't have that much work right now. And I've still been answering all the calls."

Jungkook straightened himself up then lightly pat Yoongi's head."You don't need to find a roommate. I'll move in with you."

"Oh, hell no!" Yoongi definitely didn't want that to happen. He already saw his boss too much at work. He didn't want to deal with him at home too.

Jungkook grabbed Yoongi's chair and spun it around, leaning down to be very close to the shorter man's face."You must be having financial issues, I'm guessing. That's why you want a roommate, right? And I am bored with living alone. So I will move in with you."

Yoongi really didn't want this to happen. But what could he do? His boss had already decided this."But, Sir, if you're bored with living alone, why don't you just live with one of your girlfriends?"

"I don't want to." Jungkook's mouth formed his bunny-like grin."I want to live with you. So I will be moving in tomorrow." He just couldn't pass up this opportunity. If he lived with Yoongi, he could see the shorter man wear something other than suits. He could get to know Yoongi better. Maybe he could also discover what he wanted from the older man."Now answer one question for me."

"What?" Yoongi couldn't really argue. He knew it would be impossible to change Jungkook's mind. His boss was stubborn and determined. No one was ever able to make him change his mind about anything.

Jungkook needed to know the answer to this question."Are you straight?" He narrowed his eyes at Yoongi."And be honest. I can tell when you lie."

Why was his boss asking this question? Was it any of his business? Yoongi supposed it was Jungkook's business now if they were going to live together."No." He hoped his honest answer would cause Jungkook to not want to live with him. His straight boss might be too weirded out to live with a gay man.

"So you're gay?" Jungkook grinned again when Yoongi nodded."Okay. That's interesting. I look forward to learning more about you as we live together."


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, Yoongi wished he could just fall into a pit or crawl under a rock. He wanted to disappear and not deal with what was happening. He was basically being forced to help Jungkook move his things into his house."How did you get packed so quickly?" That was something that surprised Yoongi. How did Jungkook get all of his things packed last night?

Jungkook shrugged his shoulders a little."My things are usually very organized. That makes it easy to pack everything up." He was carrying bigger and heavier things than Yoongi, clearly being much stronger than the shorter man.

Yoongi sighed. This was not how he wanted to spend his day off from work. He was also quite embarrassed because his boss had shown up before he had even gotten dressed. He had answered the door in his pajamas, earning a laugh from the taller man. Jungkook had started moving things inside while Yoongi had gotten dressed."So why don't you have anyone helping you with all this crap?"

"All of my buddies are working today." Jungkook answered as he grabbed a large box."And my girlfriends refuse to do any sort of labor."

"Well, they're selfish." Yoongi rolled his eyes."If I had a boyfriend, I would help him move. It's just something that should be done."

Jungkook paused and turned to face Yoongi."You don't have a boyfriend? Why not?"

Yoongi didn't think this was any of Jungkook's business, but he answered anyway."I'm cranky and unattractive. No one in their right mind would date me." He didn't seem bothered by that though."Anyway, I don't want a boyfriend. Things are bad enough when I'm on my own. I don't need someone else making my life more complicated."

"You're not unattractive." Jungkook said then quickly turned to carry the large box inside.

"What?" Yoongi hadn't heard what Jungkook said.

"I said hurry up." Jungkook lied."These boxes aren't going to move themselves."

Yoongi groaned as he grabbed a box and followed after Jungkook."Yeah, yeah, whatever."

\---

The next few months were tough for Yoongi. He didn't know how to act with Jungkook at home. He tried to avoid him as much as possible. Jungkook had started to assign him too much work again. Yoongi would come home very late. Sometimes, he wouldn't come home at all, just sleep on his desk. On his days off, he would go out with his friends. And Yoongi was growing tired of hearing all the times Jungkook's girlfriends would come over. At least Jungkook was only ever with one girl at a time. Yoongi would go crazy if all seven of them came over at once. Still, that didn't make it any better when he had to hear his boss having sex. He was grossed out by the girly moans. But his boss sounded so manly. Just thinking about it made Yoongi blush. It was quite arousing to hear his handsome boss moan and groan, but he refused to let himself develop a crush. Nope. Not going to happen.

Though, something was going on with Jungkook. As the months went by, his girlfriends came over less often. Seven girlfriends became six. Then five. Then four. Jungkook was dumping them. Yoongi had been home and heard a couple of those moments. Jungkook would have sex with the woman, tell her he wasn't satisfied, and dump her. Jungkook didn't understand this. Why was he losing interest in his girlfriends? He had thought that he was satisfied with them. But something Hoseok said to him before rang through his mind. He wasn't happy with them. He liked Yoongi. That made him wonder if he had ever really been attracted to those women. Or were they just there to ease his loneliness? Jungkook had thought that he was happy. But he was discovering that he was missing something. And that thing was something he needed in order to really be happy.

Late one night, Jungkook was sitting on the couch, just watching TV and wondering how late Yoongi was going to stay out. They had both not worked today, so Yoongi was out with his friends. Jungkook was bored and didn't want to see any of his remaining girlfriends. He wanted to see Yoongi. But that didn't happen until nearly three in the morning. Jungkook had dozed off on the couch but was awoken when Yoongi stumbled in the front door. The short man was completely drunk. He was grinning and red-faced. It was times like these when Jungkook would see that rare grin. Yoongi never smiled when he was sober. It made Jungkook sad. Such a cute man needed to be drunk to feel happy."Yoongi-hyung, you need to go to bed." It wasn't often that Jungkook would actually say Yoongi's name, but he wanted to try saying it more.

"I don't want to go to bed yet." Yoongi kicked off his shoes and made his way over to the couch."We had so much fun tonight." Instead of sitting down beside Jungkook, he placed himself on his boss's lap, straddling him. He placed his hands on Jungkook's shoulders."Do you want to have some fun? I won't tell anyone."

Jungkook had never seen Yoongi like this before. Sure, he had seen Yoongi come home drunk, but this was way different. Yoongi would normally just stumble to his room and pass out. This was the first time he interacted with Jungkook while being drunk."You know we can't do that. I'm your boss."

Yoongi shrugged his shoulders a little."That's why we would keep it a secret." He had no idea what he was doing. He was far too drunk to think about his actions. Leaning in close to Jungkook's neck, Yoongi began to lightly kiss the soft skin."You're a horrible boss anyway. You make me miserable." He would never say these things if he was sober."But you're really cute."

Those words hurt Jungkook. He knew he was a horrible boss. He knew he made Yoongi's life hell. But he didn't know how to be nice to the older man while being so confused about his own feelings. He had learned over the past few months that he was indeed attracted to Yoongi, but he didn't know what to do about it. Yoongi was the first man he ever liked. He had only ever liked girls before."So what do you suggest we do?"

"Anything you want." Yoongi wiggled his hips to rub his butt against Jungkook's crotch."I'll even let you fuck me."

Jungkook groaned quietly. It was very tempting. It really turned him on to think about having sex with Yoongi. One of his hands reached down and gripped onto Yoongi's butt. His other hand slipped onto the back of Yoongi's head. Without saying another word, he pulled the drunken man closer and crashed their lips together. Jungkook had been wanting to do this for a while now. Their lips began to mesh together sloppily and hungrily, like they both just wanted to devour each other. Jungkook felt Yoongi's hands start tugging on his shirt. He broke the kiss and shifted them to slam Yoongi down onto the couch."No, no, baby." He kissed Yoongi's lips again then moved to kiss the older man's smooth neck. He heard Yoongi whimper and knew that the drunken man was horny.

"Just fuck me already." Yoongi was too drunk to care that the man above him was his mean boss.

"I'm sorry, Hyung." Jungkook moved himself up a little and smiled down at Yoongi."That's not going to happen. Not while you're drunk." His smile became softer when he heard a cute whine come from Yoongi."You're so cute, baby. Ask for sex while you're sober. I'll give it to you all you want." He ruffled Yoongi's hair then got up."Get some sleep. We both have to work later." That said, he went to his bedroom, leaving Yoongi on the couch.

Yoongi whined again as he watched Jungkook leave the living room. Being too drunk to get back up from the couch, he just rolled onto his side and pouted. He was horny and wanted his handsome boss. But he couldn't even whine much more. Yoongi ended up passing out after just a couple more minutes.


	8. Chapter 8

In the morning, Jungkook got up when his alarm buzzed. He shut it off then got out of bed. He momentarily forgot that Yoongi was on the couch, thinking the older man would be getting up soon. He took a shower and got dressed, also making a pot of coffee. When he went into the living room to wait for the coffee to finish brewing, he saw Yoongi on the couch. Instantly, he remembered what had happened earlier. Damn, he wanted to kiss Yoongi again. He tried so hard not to think about how sexy Yoongi had been while asking to be fucked. Stepping over to the couch, he laughed lightly as he saw that Yoongi was lying on his stomach."Wake up, Hyung." he said as he pat Yoongi's back. He only received a groan in response."You need to get ready for work. Get up." Yoongi just groaned again. So Jungkook smirked. He knew how to make Yoongi get up. Reaching down, he smacked Yoongi's butt kind of hard.

Yoongi yelped and quickly pushed himself up."What the fuck?!" Swinging his arm, he smacked his boss's hand."What is your problem?!"

Jungkook thought Yoongi's reaction was so funny."Well, you weren't getting up. You need to get ready for work, sleepyhead."

Yoongi used both hands to rub his face a little."I have a headache..." he groaned as he got off the couch.

"That's your own fault for getting so drunk." Jungkook sighed and turned to head back into the kitchen."Anyway, I made enough coffee for both of us. Take a shower and get dressed."

"Okay, whatever." Yoongi rubbed his temples a little on his way to the bathroom. He couldn't remember much from last night. He remembered drinking with his friends, but everything else was a blank. He didn't even remember coming home. Oh well. He assumed he just passed out on the couch because he was too drunk to get to his room.

Jungkook figured Yoongi didn't remember what had happened between them. If Yoongi had remembered, he definitely wouldn't be acting like this. His behavior would be much different. He supposed it was okay that Yoongi didn't remember. But he wished he didn't have to remember what Yoongi had said about him being a horrible boss and making him miserable. He poured himself some coffee and added a little milk to it. He also added a fair amount of sugar. He never understood how Yoongi could drink his coffee black. While sipping his coffee, Jungkook just walked around the house, feeling bored.

After showering, Yoongi felt quite stupid. Why hadn't he grabbed clothes from his room before taking a shower? He wrapped a towel around his waist and left the bathroom, hoping Jungkook wouldn't see him. That would be embarrassing. But he was not so lucky. He was never lucky. On his way to his room, he almost crashed into Jungkook."Why are you wondering around? Take that coffee back to the kitchen before you spill it."

Jungkook blinked a couple times then let his eyes wander over the smaller man in front of him. He had to resist the urge to lick his lips. Yoongi was so hot. He was amazed at how sexy the cranky man was. It made him wonder why Yoongi always said that he was unattractive. He had heard Yoongi say that plenty of times by now. Sure, Yoongi wasn't strong or very manly, but he was slender and petite. He was gorgeous."Yeah, yeah. I was just bored while waiting for you. Now put some clothes on."

Yoongi moved passed Jungkook and went into his room, swinging the door closed. But the door didn't latch, bouncing back open just a crack. Being in the privacy of his room, Yoongi dropped the towel to the floor and pulled some clothes out of his closet. He pulled on his underwear and pants then grabbed his comb.

Jungkook moved as quietly as possible while passing by Yoongi's bedroom. He wanted to have a little fun by startling the older man. He wanted to scare him when he would come out of his room. However, he noticed that Yoongi's door was cracked open. So he peeked inside. He felt some heat in his cheeks as he saw Yoongi combing his hair. This was weird. Why did he blush while watching Yoongi comb his hair? He never felt this way whenever he would see his girlfriends brush their hair. Everything Yoongi did seemed to be better than the things Jungkook's girlfriends did. After a moment, Jungkook changed his mind about scaring Yoongi. He made his way back to the kitchen to wait for the other man.

As soon as he was fully dressed and ready to go, Yoongi left his room and went into the kitchen. He poured some coffee into a thermos, adding nothing to it. He liked his coffee black. It was stronger and more effective that way."Okay, let's go now." Yoongi left the house with Jungkook and locked the front door. They were being quiet on their way to the subway. Yoongi was just occasionally sipping his coffee as Jungkook had his hands stuffed into his pockets. The taller man had finished his coffee at home while Yoongi had been getting ready. As they were walking in silence, Yoongi became confused when Jungkook made an unusual turn."Mr. Jeon, where are you going?" He still didn't call his boss by his first name. He didn't think they were close enough for that. Turning as well, Yoongi followed Jungkook."The subway is the other way."

Jungkook smiled as Yoongi followed him."We're going to get some breakfast." He normally ate something small when he would get to the office, but he knew that Yoongi never spent any time to eat breakfast. And depending on how much work he had, Yoongi often didn't eat lunch either. Jungkook knew that Yoongi must be hungry all the time because of that. It made him feel bad.

"But we'll be late." Yoongi frowned as he kept following Jungkook.

"That's fine." Jungkook made a small wave of his hand to dismiss that worry."I'm the boss. Remember? I'm allowed to be late. And I'm letting you be late with me." He pulled his hands out of his pockets and pointed toward a restaurant up ahead."We'll eat there. The breakfast they serve is delicious." Without any warning, he reached down and grabbed Yoongi's free hand.

Yoongi tensed when his hand was grabbed."What the hell?! Let go of me!" He jerked his hand away from Jungkook's."Why did you do that?!"

Jungkook laughed, even though he was displeased."Well, since you're so short, I don't want you to get lost. This area is a bit crowded." he teased. Really, he just wanted to hold Yoongi's hand. He wanted to flirt. But how could he openly flirt with his secretary? They both knew that he was a horrible boss and made Yoongi miserable. So how could he possibly start flirting?

"You're such an ass! Stop teasing me! I know I'm short!" Yoongi frowned deeply and drank some more of his coffee. He was so sick of Jungkook constantly teasing him about his height.

Jungkook wanted to hit himself. He knew he kept making Yoongi hate him more and more each time he teased him. But he just couldn't help it."You've even got a short temper to match your height. How cute." he teased some more. He needed to stop teasing Yoongi. He knew that. But how else was he supposed to act with the older man? He didn't know how to flirt with a man. It was different than flirting with a girl.

Yoongi was getting so mad right now."Fuck this! Eat alone!" He turned to storm away, but Jungkook grabbed his wrist.

"Where are you going? The restaurant is this way." Jungkook didn't want Yoongi to leave.

Yoongi pulled his wrist out of Jungkook's grasp."I'm going to work! I don't want to eat with a jerk like you!" He was so mad that his face was turning red. He was practically fuming. He stomped away, leaving Jungkook on the crowded street with people staring at him, wondering what had just happened between the two men.


	9. Chapter 9

Yoongi was mad all morning. He hated Jungkook. He hated the fact that his boss always teased his about his height. And he hated how attractive his boss was. That charming, bunny-like smile that often took over Jungkook's face made Yoongi experience a sort of weakness he didn't want to feel. Whenever he would be mad at Jungkook, that smile would make him forgive the taller man a little. Maybe it was because that smile reminded him that Jungkook was still young. He sighed as he was working, trying not to think about his boss. It was getting close to noon, and he was rather hungry. Since he hadn't eaten breakfast with Jungkook, he was really unhappy that he was too busy to get any lunch. Yoongi was allowed to get some lunch, but he never liked to stop working to get some food. He thought that would put him behind. So he just kept working, not stopping to get himself anything to eat. Yoongi frowned when Jungkook passed by his desk. He knew his boss was going to get something to eat. Jungkook never missed a meal.

Jungkook felt a frown form on his lips as he passed Yoongi's desk, seeing that the older man was working so hard. He knew Yoongi wasn't going to stop working to eat. He didn't say anything to Yoongi, just left to get himself some food. He felt like getting something quick and simple.

Yoongi was so focused on his work that he had no idea how long Jungkook was gone. It could have been a few minutes or an hour. He was too busy to pay attention to the time. But his attention was taken away from his work when something was set on his desk. Looking, he saw a cheeseburger."What is this for?" he asked Jungkook, looking up at his smiling boss.

"It's for you." Jungkook's smile widened a little."I know you must be hungry. So eat it."

"I don't want it." Yoongi looked back down at his papers and continued working.

Jungkook frowned and tapped his foot."Eat it. Or I'll make you eat it." he said with a stern tone.

"You can't force me to eat. Now go away. I'm trying to work." Yoongi tried to resume working, but Jungkook snatched the papers off of his desk."Mr. Jeon, stop being so childish. I need to get those done."

"You can have them back when you finish eating." Jungkook really wanted to make Yoongi eat. He didn't want the cute man to remain hungry. But his frown deepened as he saw what Yoongi did next.

Yoongi grabbed the burger and dropped it into the trashcan beside his desk."I'm not hungry." he lied."Now give me those papers."

Jungkook furrowed his brow. Now he was mad. Why couldn't Yoongi just listen and accept a little kindness?"Why do you have to be so cranky all the time?" Turning, he stormed into his office, returning a moment later with a stack of papers."Enjoy your overtime." He placed the papers on Yoongi's desk."Looks like I'll have the house to myself tonight." Jungkook went back into his office and slammed the door.

"Asshole!" Yoongi yelled then got back to work.

\---

After work, the guilt had set in. Jungkook felt awful for dropping extra work on Yoongi. He knew it wasn't Yoongi's fault that he didn't accept his kindness. After all, it wasn't normal for Jungkook to be nice to Yoongi. That made him feel even worse."I really am a horrible boss." he mumbled to himself once he had gotten home. He wondered how late Yoongi would be stuck at the office. Jungkook sat on the couch and turned on the TV. Maybe he could just relax and try not to think about Yoongi. That didn't work out so well. A little past midnight, he frowned as he heard some sounds of thunder and heavy rain. What if Yoongi tried to come home during this weather? Jungkook knew the older man didn't have an umbrella or jacket with him. He became more worried about Yoongi when the power suddenly went out."Shit." He pulled on his shoes and a jacket. Then, he grabbed an umbrella. There was no way the subway would still be running during this storm. So he called for a taxi. Once the taxi got there, he got in and told the driver where to go. It took a while, but he hurried into the office building once he got there. Running through the halls, he hoped Yoongi was okay. The power was out in this building too."Yoongi-hyung!" he called as he was making his way through the halls. Getting to the door that lead to Yoongi's area, he opened it, and looked at Yoongi's desk."Hyung?" Yoongi wasn't sitting at his desk. Did he already leave? Jungkook dropped the umbrella when he saw something that scared him."Hyung!" He hurried around the desk. Yoongi was lying on the floor.

Yoongi was barely conscious. He felt awful. He had suffered through a migraine all day because of his hangover. He hadn't gotten much sleep since he had stayed out so late last night. And he hadn't eaten all day. That had caused him to faint. When he had fainted, he had fallen out of his chair and hit his head on the floor. Yoongi groaned quietly as he heard Jungkook's voice. All he could think was that his boss was going to scold him. The paperwork wasn't done. He needed to finish it.

"Are you alright?" Jungkook was very worried about Yoongi."Damnit. This is my fault." He carefully scooped Yoongi up into his arms and carried him into his office."You really need to rest." He gently laid Yoongi down on the floor. Then, he took off his jacket and folded it up. He put the jacket under Yoongi's head."Rest. I'll get you some food." He pushed some hair away from Yoongi's face, feeling a strong heat radiating from the other man's face."Shit, you have a fever."

Yoongi couldn't move. He felt far too weak. He wasn't even able to open his eyes much. Each time he opened his eyes, he felt a splitting pain in his head. He didn't know why Jungkook was freaking out so much. He had thought that his boss didn't care about his health. After all, Jungkook was the one who assigned Yoongi so much work.

"I'll be back as quickly as possible." Jungkook hurried out of the office. He didn't even bother to pick up the umbrella as he left. He just ran through the halls and left the building. There was a convenience store nearby. So he ran there, not caring that he was getting soaked by the heavy rain. He bought a bottle of orange juice and a ham sandwich. It was good that the convenience store still had power. It must be on a different part of the power grid than the office building. Hurrying back, Jungkook slipped a few times but managed not to fall as he ran through the halls. He got back to Yoongi and knelt down beside him."Hyung, I got you some juice and a sandwich." He tried to keep his voice down, knowing that Yoongi's head must be hurting.

Yoongi's head throbbed when he was pulled up into a sitting position. He felt himself being leaned against Jungkook's chest. He forced his eyes to open, despite the sharp pain in his head. He took the sandwich that was handed to him. Remaining against Jungkook's chest, Yoongi unwrapped the sandwich from the plastic and started to eat slowly.

As Yoongi began to eat, Jungkook started to run his fingers through the older man's hair. He wanted to try to soothe Yoongi's headache. They both didn't seem to care that he was wet from the rain. He watched Yoongi eat, making sure the shorter man would finish the sandwich. Once the sandwich was gone, Jungkook opened the bottle of orange juice and handed it to Yoongi.

Being thirsty after eating that sandwich, Yoongi was relieved to be given that juice. He took a rather large drink then handed the bottle back to Jungkook. He closed his eyes and rested his head against the taller man's chest.

"Yoongi-hyung..." Jungkook screwed the lid onto the juice then set the bottle aside."Let's sleep." He laid Yoongi down then tried to make himself a little more comfortable. He took off his wet shirt then stood. It would be difficult to explain this if anyone found them in the morning, so he closed and locked his office door. Jungkook laid down beside Yoongi and propped himself up on his elbow."I'm sorry." he said softly."I shouldn't treat you so badly." He got no response, figuring Yoongi had passed out. Jungkook unbuttoned Yoongi's shirt to help the older man be a little more comfortable and cool down a bit. Jungkook decided to sleep as well, hoping Yoongi wouldn't mind waking up next to him in the morning.


	10. Chapter 10

Yoongi and Jungkook were both awoken in the morning by the sound of the phone ringing. Yoongi opened his eyes and was completely confused when he found himself in Jungkook's arms on the floor of his boss's office. What happened last night? He couldn't remember. He had been so out of it after fainting that he couldn't remember what had happened after that. The loud ringing of the phone earned a groan from the short man. His head was throbbing still. Yoongi tried to sit up, but he was pulled back down by Jungkook."What are you doing..?" he whined with a groan mixed into the cute sound.

Jungkook pulled Yoongi close to his bare chest."Just ignore the phone." He told the older man."You're not going to do any work today."

Yoongi's eyes widened at the mention of work."I didn't get that work done last night." He tried to pull away from Jungkook, but his boss's arms tightened around him."Let go of me. This is weird." He squirmed and struggled, despite his pounding headache.

Letting out a soft groan, Jungkook rolled them a bit to pin Yoongi down, getting on top of the older man."Calm down and relax, Hyung. You have a fever. You're not going to do any work." His gaze traveled down to Yoongi's exposed chest, seeing how heavily it was rising and falling.

A pink blush came over Yoongi's cheeks as he saw Jungkook's gaze move down."Mr. Jeon, stop looking at me like that. Get off of me."

Jungkook moved his gaze back up to Yoongi's face, his eyes lingering on the shorter man's lips. Having Yoongi beneath him like this made him want to kiss him. And he knew Yoongi was breathing heavily because of his fever, but it still gave Jungkook naughty thoughts."What if I don't want to get off of you?"

"What do you mean?" Yoongi didn't understand. He struggled beneath Jungkook, not liking this situation one bit. Why was his heart beginning to beat a little faster? The heat in his face became more intense. Was it his fever or a blush? He didn't know.

"Nothing." Jungkook just couldn't tell Yoongi how he felt about him. After all, he was still trying to figure out his feelings. All he knew was that he was attracted to Yoongi. He didn't know what all he wanted from the other man. He could tell that he wanted to kiss Yoongi and even have sex with him, but he didn't know if he wanted more than that or not. Jungkook didn't want to reveal his feelings and end up hurting Yoongi. Though, he was already hurting Yoongi by treating him badly. Jungkook got off of Yoongi and stood."Stay there." he said with a stern tone."I'm going to make sure you rest all day." Jungkook stepped over to the small closet and opened it. He always kept a spare shirt in there, just in case. He pulled out the shirt and put it on. Then, he looked over at Yoongi, glad to see that the man was still lying on the floor.

Yoongi had rolled onto his side, facing the wall. He was feeling very weird right now. He didn't know if it was only because of his fever or if it was something else."So why did we, um...sleep like that..?" he asked with some hesitation.

Jungkook blinked a couple times then figured Yoongi didn't remember."I came back to check on you, and you were on the floor. I'm guessing you fainted. So I took care of you."

"Oh..." Yoongi didn't know if he should believe that or not. He didn't expect Jungkook to take care of him. He thought his boss didn't care about him at all.

"You know, you should get undressed." Jungkook suggested nonchalantly."It'll help you cool down."

Yoongi tensed a little."That's not going to happen." There was no way he would get undressed in his boss's office.

"You don't need to feel embarrassed." Jungkook sat down at his desk."I'll be too busy to look at you. And I am not going to let anyone enter this office."

"I'm still not going to get undressed." Yoongi curled up a bit and sighed heavily. He was feeling far too hot. His fever was making his whole body feel like it was on fire. He wanted to take off his clothes and sit in front of a fan, which is what he would do if he was at home. But he couldn't just let himself sit naked in his boss's office. No way.

"Fine. Suit yourself." Jungkook started working on the papers on his desk. He still had work left over from yesterday that needed to get done. As he was working, he would glance at Yoongi to make sure the older man was okay. It was pretty quiet in the office, aside from the phone ringing. Each time it rang, Jungkook answered it and tried to make each call as quick as possible, not wanting to disturb Yoongi too much. After a couple hours, Jungkook looked at Yoongi when he noticed some movement, smiling as he saw Yoongi take his shirt off. The shorter man also unzipped his pants but didn't push them down at all.

Yoongi was unable to handle the heat. He felt so awful right now. Being sick was horrible. He didn't get sick often, but when he did, it was really bad. He was embarrassed about taking off his shirt and unzipping his pants, but he really needed to cool down. His breaths were heavy, panting from his fever.

Jungkook could feel discomfort growing within his pants as he listened to Yoongi's heavy breaths. He wished he could be the cause of the older man's heavy panting. Maybe he could try to flirt with Yoongi a little. No, he couldn't just take advantage of the man while he was sick. That would be wrong. But the sounds of his heavy breaths were making Jungkook hard. His mind went to bad places. After a moment, he stood and left the office. He needed to do something, anything to satisfy himself.

Yoongi relaxed a bit more after Jungkook left the office. He actually managed to doze off. However, he was awoken merely fifteen minutes later when he felt something cold and wet on his skin. Opening his eyes, he looked up and saw Jungkook leaning over him. The taller man had a cold, wet rag and was pressing it to Yoongi's chest. It felt so soothing.

Jungkook figured this should help them both. He could touch Yoongi a little, and Yoongi would be able to cool down. He pressed the wet rag to different parts of Yoongi's chest then also pressed it to the sides of the man's neck."Lay on your back, so I can cool you down." He smiled softly when Yoongi obeyed. He knew this must feel good. He dabbed the cool rag against Yoongi's face a bit then moved it back to the man's chest. Then, he moved it lower."Hyung, this is going to feel good, so bear with me." he said with a bit of warning in his tone.

Yoongi thought this felt great. It was really helping him cool down. But Jungkook's words worried him. What was he about to do? That question was answered when Jungkook's hand slipped into the front of his pants. Yoongi grabbed Jungkook's arm weakly."Wh-what are you doing..?" He felt like melting when the wet rag touched his inner thighs and crotch. There had been a lot of heat building there, so this felt wonderful. But why did his boss have to do this? He could do it himself. Something about this felt very inappropriate.

Heat formed in Jungkook's cheeks. This was his first time touching another man's crotch. His ears picked up on a sound that slipped out from Yoongi. It was a sound of relief, but to Jungkook's dirty mind, it almost sounded like a moan. He moved the rag a bit, rubbing it against Yoongi's inner thighs and crotch.

"Ahh..." Yoongi tried to stay quiet, not wanting to make a sound that might mislead his boss. But this felt so good. Then, he felt rather dirty when his dick throbbed. No, this couldn't be happening. He couldn't let himself get turned on while his boss's hand was down his pants. But his body wasn't listening to his mind."M-Mr. Jeon...St-stop..."

Jungkook knew he was being very inappropriate. He had begun to neglect Yoongi's thighs, just rubbing his crotch now."I'm just...cooling you down." he tried to reassure Yoongi, but it was becoming obvious to both of them that this was getting very inappropriate. Soon, his hand released the rag. His fingers rubbed Yoongi's wet crotch.

A shaky moan slipped out from Yoongi's mouth. Why was he letting his boss touch him like this? This shouldn't be happening. And it wasn't. Yoongi's eyes fluttered open. He found himself alone on the floor, sweating from the heat of his fever. Looking over, he saw Jungkook sitting at his desk, working quietly. It had been a dream. Thank god. His boss hadn't really been touching him.

Jungkook didn't even notice that Yoongi had woken up. He had gone to the bathroom earlier to take care of his problem. When he came back, Yoongi was asleep. So he did his best to not disturb the sleeping man. He just resumed working, having no idea that his secretary had a naughty fever dream.


	11. Chapter 11

Yoongi was really surprised over the next two days by Jungkook's behavior. He was still sick, and his boss was insisting on staying home and taking care of him. Though, Yoongi kept shooing him away. He didn't want his boss near him while he was trying to relax. After all, Yoongi was sleeping naked with a fan constantly blowing on him. He kept a thin sheet over his body though, so Jungkook wouldn't see him naked whenever he would invade his room to check on him. Yoongi was getting really tired of Jungkook bothering him because he didn't think the taller man actually cared. He was beginning to feel better by the third day, finally able to sit up without getting a headache. But Yoongi was feeling nervous about being near Jungkook because he had another naughty fever dream. This time, he awoke in mid-moan. To make it worse, he had been moaning Jungkook's name. Yoongi really hoped his boss hadn't heard that.

But Jungkook did hear it. Was it possible that Yoongi liked him? No, he knew Yoongi hated him. Maybe it had only happened because Yoongi thought he was attractive. Yeah, that must be it. Still, it made Jungkook want to get physically closer to the older man. He wanted to kiss him. And touch him. Maybe he could do that today. It would be wrong to take advantage of someone with a fever, he told himself. But Yoongi was getting better. And Jungkook was never the type to be patient. Entering Yoongi's room without permission or warning, he looked toward the bed and saw that Yoongi was sitting up, reading a book."You should be resting, not reading." he told him.

"It's fine. I'm feeling much better." Yoongi didn't even look at Jungkook, just kept his gaze on the book."Please get out. I'm trying to enjoy my book in peace."

Jungkook stepped over to the bed and snatched the book from Yoongi's hands, looking at the cover."Demons of space?" That title confused him. What kind of book was this?

"Yah! Give it back!" Yoongi reached for the book, but he couldn't get it because Jungkook held it up high.

"Try to get it, shorty." Jungkook said with a smirk. He knew Yoongi wouldn't get it. That would require the shorter man to stand up, which Yoongi wouldn't do because he was naked.

Yoongi frowned deeply."You're so childish! Just give it back!"

Jungkook moved the book behind his back then leaned in close to Yoongi."I'll give it back if you thank me properly for helping you for the past few days."

"Yeah, yeah, thanks. Now give it back." Yoongi really wasn't in the mood to deal with Jungkook's antics."Stop acting like a child."

"That wasn't very sincere." Jungkook moved a little closer."If you want to thank me properly, kiss me."

Yoongi made a look of disgust."No. Why would I do that? You're my boss. And I don't like you."

Jungkook frowned."If you won't kiss me, I'll kiss you."

"That doesn't make it any better!" Yoongi didn't understand. Why was Jungkook acting this way? He felt heat forming in his cheeks as Jungkook leaned closer, which caused Yoongi to lean back to keep their faces from coming together."Yah! Stop! You're just a kid! Besides, you have girlfriends!"

"I'm not just a kid!" Jungkook dropped the book on the floor then grabbed Yoongi's shoulders. He pushed the older man back and swiftly got on top of him."And my girlfriends don't matter! I don't want them! I want you!"

Yoongi was startled by this behavior. And he couldn't possibly understand."Mr. Jeon, get off of me!"

"Not until you say my name the way you did in your sleep!" Jungkook saw Yoongi's eyes widen."I heard it! You moaned my name!"

"Mr. Jeon, I'm warning you! Get off!" Yoongi was a little scared and embarrassed, but he was also getting angry."I'll hurt you!"

Jungkook was getting mad as well but not at Yoongi. He was mad at himself for not being able to express his feelings in a normal way. But he was going to make his feelings known."I'm not getting off of you until you moan my name! I want you, Yoongi-hyung!"

"Yah! Stop saying that!" Yoongi struggled beneath Jungkook, but he was stunned when their lips were suddenly crashed together. His boss was kissing him. Putting up a fight, he harshly bit Jungkook's bottom lip hard enough to draw blood.

Feeling the sharp pain, Jungkook pulled back with a yelp. He looked down at Yoongi and growled lowly."You know you want it!" He used the sleeve of his shirt to wipe some blood away from his lip."What was I doing in your dream?! Tell me!"

Glaring up at Jungkook, Yoongi growled right back at him."You were sucking my dick! Now get off of me!" The sheet was torn off of him and tossed to the floor. Yoongi's cheeks flared pink. He tried to push Jungkook away, but it wasn't working. His heart pounded when he saw the younger man move down."Wh-what are you doing?!"

"I'm going to show you that I'm better than a dream!" Jungkook was determined to make Yoongi his. Even though, this would be his first time giving a blowjob.

"Mr. Jeon--Ahh..!" Yoongi tried to yell at his boss again but ended up shivering in delight and letting out a moan when he felt Jungkook's tongue slide along his dick."Sto--Ahh..!" He hadn't received any sexual attention in a long time. So his body was really sensitive. Each lick sent a jolt of delight through his body.

Jungkook absolutely loved it when Yoongi moaned. He wanted to hear more. Opening his mouth, he wrapped his lips around the tip of the shorter man's dick, giving a suck. He was pleased when he heard another moan. Jungkook took more into his mouth, feeling it throb. He began to bob his head while letting his tongue slide along the underside, the wet muscle tasting every inch it could.

Yoongi reached down, both of his hands grabbing onto Jungkook's hair."M-Mr. Jeon...Ahh..!" His mind could not process what was happening. His boss was actually sucking his dick. And it was definitely better than his dream because it was real. His boss's mouth was hot and moist, quickly resulting in Yoongi having a fully hard erection."J-Jeon-ssi..!"

Jungkook could tell that he was pleasing Yoongi. He loved hearing every moan that emitted from the older man. He wanted to hear Yoongi moan his first name, but the older man was only moaning his surname right now. So he started bobbing his head faster, giving rougher sucks and hollowing his cheeks. He also started swiveling his tongue around the tip each time he brought his head up.

"J-Jeon..!" Yoongi was feeling quite a bit of pleasure from this, so his speech was losing the formality. He wanted more. He finally became informal."Jungkook..!" he moaned out.

That was exactly what the younger man had wanted to hear. Since he now got what he wanted, he stopped sucking. He took Yoongi's throbbing erection out of his mouth and moved up over Yoongi, grinning down at the shorter man."I win. You moaned my name."

Yoongi's cheeks turned as red as cherries."Wh-what..?" He felt so embarrassed. Is that all this was? He felt so stupid for letting himself feel that pleasure."This was...just a game for you..?"

Jungkook should have known that this was the wrong answer, but he said it with a grin."Yup." He chuckled with that bunny grin."Playing with you is so much fun." Suddenly, he winced at the feel of a hard slap."Oww...Hyung?" Jungkook saw tears in Yoongi's eyes.

"Get out..." Yoongi felt so stupid and foolish. This had been just a game for Jungkook. His boss had only been teasing him.

It finally dawned on Jungkook that he had said the wrong thing."Yoongi-hyung, I didn't mean it the way it sounded. I meant--"

"Get out!" Yoongi didn't give Jungkook a chance to finish. He didn't want to hear any other words from the younger man."Get out now! You're such an asshole! I hate you!"

Jungkook was filled with guilt and regret as he saw the tears fall from Yoongi's eyes. Getting off of Yoongi, he didn't say anything else. He left the bedroom and closed the door. He was so mad at himself. Why couldn't he just say the right thing? Why didn't he know that his words had come out wrong? Jungkook went to his room and slammed the door. He went berserk, tearing stuff apart and throwing things. He knew Yoongi must be feeling stupid and humiliated right now. He never meant to make the cute, short man feel that way.


	12. Chapter 12

At around ten o'clock in the evening, Jungkook emerged from his room when he heard a knock on the door. He wasn't expecting anyone. Did Yoongi invite someone over? As Jungkook made his way to the front door, he wondered if Yoongi was okay. The older man had not stepped out of his room all day. He hadn't showered or gotten anything to eat. Jungkook had stood by his door earlier and asked if he wanted some food but got no response. In fact, he had heard no sounds from Yoongi's room at all. Opening the front door, he frowned when he saw who was there."Well, hello there, Hoseok-hyung." he said with a none-too-thrilled tone.

"Out of my way, loser." Hoseok pushed right past Jungkook."I assume Yoongi-hyung is in his room." He looked at Jungkook with such displeasure in his eyes, puffing his cheeks as he huffed."He told me what you did. I should break your baby-maker, but Yoongi-hyung doesn't like violence. So I shall allow you to continue to breathe for now."

Jungkook could not deny that Hoseok's words worried him. He had never seen such a scary side of the cheerful person before."Just go to his room. He'll like to see you."

Hoseok turned away from Jungkook and went straight to Yoongi's room. He knocked on the door before opening it."Hyung!" he said with a suddenly happy tone."I'm here! Dry those tears and come into my warm embrace!"

Something Jungkook failed to understand was how someone as cranky and lazy as Yoongi could be friends with someone as loud and energetic as Hoseok."They are so strange." What did two people as different as them even do together?

Hoseok closed the bedroom door and stepped over to the bed."Hyung, you didn't even get dressed? You're the one who asked me to come over."

Yoongi was sitting on his bed in just his boxers. That was all he had put on before deciding that he wasn't going to leave his room at all today."Hoseokie..."

"I know it's pretty bad when you call me that." Hoseok knew that Yoongi only ever called him Hoseokie whenever he was upset and wanted to whine. He sat on the bed and wrapped his arms around Yoongi."Are you okay? I know you must be really upset."

Yoongi allowed himself to be taken into Hoseok's embrace, laying his head on the younger man's shoulder."I feel so stupid, Hoseokie..." he said with a quiet, whiny tone."He always teases me...But I almost gave in to him...I'm so dumb..."

"You're not dumb, Yoongi-hyung." Hoseok began to gently rub Yoongi's back."We all do stupid things. For example, I got trapped in a revolving door last week."

"How do you get trapped in a revolving door..?" Yoongi lifted his head and looked at Hoseok with confusion.

Hoseok shrugged just a little."I have no idea. It got jammed or something." He smiled sweetly at Yoongi."So why do you feel stupid?"

Yoongi lowered his gaze and sighed."Even though I know Mr. Jeon is my boss, and he teases me all the time, I think I hoped he would actually like me..."

"But you don't even like him, do you?" Hoseok asked.

Yoongi shook his head."No. In fact, I hate him. But I hoped he liked me."

"There's nothing stupid or wrong about that." Hoseok gave Yoongi a reassuring smile."There's nothing stupid about wanting to be liked. Everyone wants to be liked. It's completely normal."

"But it's dumb to think for even a second that he could like someone as ugly and dumb as me." Yoongi said with a heavy sigh.

Hoseok cupped Yoongi's cheeks and made the older man look at him."Hyung, you're not ugly or dumb. I know how your last boyfriend treated you. When you told me, I wanted to find him and make him pay. It was wrong of him to call you ugly and dumb all the time. You're not." Hoseok's expression was completely serious."You're smart and cute."

"No, I'm not." Yoongi didn't believe Hoseok. He had gotten so used to his last boyfriend calling him dumb and ugly all the time that he had begun to believe those mean words.

"Yes, you are." Hoseok released Yoongi's cheeks and grinned at him."As your best friend, I must tell you something." His grin grew a little wider."If I didn't have a girlfriend, I'd be all over you, Yoongi-hyung. You're super cute, smart, caring, sweet. There are so many good things about you. In fact, it was hard for me to resist developing a crush on you when we first started hanging out."

That actually caused Yoongi to chuckle softly."I love you, Hoseokie."

"I love you too, Yoongi-hyung." Hoseok pulled Yoongi into a hug, glad that he was able to make his best friend feel a little better."You know what I think? I think you need to try to date again. But there's no rush. I just think you would feel better with a hot man in your bed."

"Yah! Shut up!" Yoongi yelled, which made Hoseok laugh."Aish, you're such a brat!"

Hoseok laughed some more."But I'm a brat you love."

Yoongi pouted."That's true."

"So can I stay all night, Hyung?" Hoseok asked with puppy eyes."I'll be the hot man in your bed." He wiggled his eyebrows then laughed when Yoongi playfully smacked his arm.

"Yes, you can stay." Yoongi would really like for his best friend to stay all night. That would help him feel much better."And you can sleep in my bed. I don't want you to be away from me."

Hoseok smiled and lightly ruffled Yoongi's hair."Aw, how cute. You want me to stay by your side." He watched Yoongi pout, thinking the older man was so adorable."I'll hold you all night." He knew Yoongi liked to be held whenever he was upset."You're so childish whenever you're upset, like a kid who wants to be in his mommy's arms. I'll be your mommy whenever you feel sad, Hyung."

Yoongi was fully aware of how childish he was whenever he was upset. He moved closer to Hoseok and curled up, snuggling against his best friend."Thank you, Hoseokie."

"You're welcome, Hyung." Hoseok held Yoongi close, feeling very protective of his friend."You always act so tough, Hyung, but I know better than anyone that you're just a softy. You get hurt and upset so easily. I wish people would be more careful with you, especially that asshole Jungkook. You are precious and deserve to be with a man who won't treat you badly."

"Hoseokie..." Yoongi had a little confession to make."It was hard for me to not get a crush on you too when we started hanging out." He was embarrassed to finally admit this."I would have liked to date you if you didn't have a girlfriend."

Hoseok chuckled lightly."That's sweet, Hyung. I'm sure we would have been a cute couple. But my girlfriend is my special star. You'll find your special man someday. I know you will." He was actually quite flattered to know that he and Yoongi had felt the same way about each other when they had first become friends.

Standing outside the bedroom, Jungkook frowned. He was so disappointed in himself. He hadn't known that Yoongi was such a fragile person. If he had known that the older man was so easily hurt, he wouldn't have teased him so much. How had he not seen this side of Yoongi after knowing him for two years now? This made it known to Jungkook that he still didn't know that much about Yoongi. He liked the older man, but he only knew the things Yoongi allowed him to know. And now, he also knew that Yoongi had this weak, childish side. And he also knew a little about Yoongi's previous boyfriend. What he had heard about Yoongi's last boyfriend made it obvious why the short man often called himself unattractive. This made Jungkook decide that he needed to finally be nicer to Yoongi. He needed to show the older man that he cared. He wanted to be Yoongi's special man.


	13. Chapter 13

In the morning, Hoseok awoke before Yoongi. He wasn't surprised about that. He looked at the older man in his arms and smiled. He really loved Yoongi but like a brother. Sure, he'd like to be with Yoongi romantically if he didn't have a girlfriend, but that didn't mean he couldn't love Yoongi like a brother. He was rather protective of the older man, and they were very comfortable with each other. This was why it was no big deal for them to both sleep in just their boxers last night. Being very careful to not wake up Yoongi, Hoseok got off the bed and grabbed his clothes, getting dressed. He had no intention of leaving yet, but he was hungry. Leaving the bedroom, he headed into the kitchen."Oh, you're an early bird." Hoseok said as he spotted Jungkook sitting at the kitchen table.

Jungkook was drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. He had glanced up at Hoseok before returning his gaze to the newspaper."I'm always up early." He took a drink of his coffee then set down his mug."Are you going to stay here with Yoongi-hyung all day?" he wondered."I have to work, so if you don't stay, he'll be home alone."

Hoseok opened the fridge and pulled out the carton of eggs, taking them to the stove."I can stay until noon. Then, I'll have to leave." He didn't want to leave Yoongi while he was upset, but he had an idea."I can call a couple of our friends over here. They can hang with Yoongi-hyung."

"Hoseok-hyung, I, um..." Jungkook cleared his throat quietly."I'll try to do better."

"At what?" Hoseok turned on the stovetop and cracked a few eggs into a pan.

Jungkook sighed and folded the newspaper, putting it down onto the table."At being nice to Yoongi-hyung."

Hoseok looked over at Jungkook and perked an eyebrow."After two years of being so mean to him, you're finally going to be nice? What's the cause of this change?"

"You know I like him, Hoseok-hyung." Jungkook took a drink of his coffee then placed his hands on his lap."And I heard you two talking last night. I didn't know he got upset so easily. I tease him all the time because I think he's cute when he gets mad." He leaned his head a little to the side."And I don't know how to flirt with a guy. It's different than flirting with a girl, right?"

"It's not really that different." Hoseok said as he grabbed a fork and started scrambling the eggs as they were cooking."Especially with Yoongi-hyung. I mean, it makes him happy when he receives gifts and compliments, just like a girl. Everyone likes getting gifts and compliments." Hoseok paused and frowned."Wait a minute. Why am I giving you advice on how to flirt with my best friend?"

Jungkook rolled his eyes."Because you want him to be happy. He needs to get a boyfriend."

Hoseok stirred his eggs a little more vigorously."Yes, I want him to be happy. And, yes, he needs to get a boyfriend. But that boyfriend can't be you."

"Why not?" Jungkook frowned."I want it to be me."

"I don't care what you want." When his eggs were done, Hoseok turned off the stovetop and dumped the scrambled eggs into a bowl."Yoongi-hyung hates you. So what makes you think he would be happy with you?"

Jungkook's expression saddened."I know he hates me. But I can change. I'll be nicer to him. He will be happy with me once I am nice to him."

Hoseok stepped over to the table with his bowl and sat down."Whatever. It might be tricky to get Yoongi-hyung to stop hating you."

"Will you help me, Hyung?" Jungkook saw Hoseok make an expression of disapproval."I promise to make him happy. If it doesn't work out, I'll leave him alone."

Hoseok was quiet for a moment, thinking it over."Fine. But if you make him cry again, I'll kick you in the nuts. Understand?"

Jungkook nodded."I understand. So for starters, what gifts should I get for him? And what compliments would make him happy?"

After eating a bite of his eggs, Hoseok cleared his throat."Yoongi-hyung likes dogs and Kumamon. So maybe you can get him a stuffed dog or a Kumamon plushy." he suggested, eating another bite before continuing."And you should compliment him on his work. Also, call him cute. Make sure you let him know that he's attractive."

"Okay. I'll try." Jungkook looked at the time then stood."Anyway, I have to get going. Let Yoongi-hyung know that I'll be a little late getting home today." He put his mug into the sink before heading out of the house.

\---

The day was mostly calm for Yoongi while Hoseok was with him. They mainly watched TV together. Yoongi was sad when Hoseok had to leave, but he wasn't going to be alone. Jimin and Taehyung had been called over to keep him company. That caused the house to be a lot less quiet. Jimin and Taehyung goofed around a lot and pretty much made fools of themselves, entertaining Yoongi. He wasn't really the type of person to act really goofy, but his friends did make him laugh a bit."You two are so weird." Yoongi said with a smile as his two friends were playing music and dancing very oddly.

"You should dance with us, Yoongi-hyung!" Taehyung reached out and grabbed one of Yoongi's hands.

"Oh, no, no." Yoongi protested."I don't dance."

Jimin grinned and grabbed Yoongi's other hand."Please, Hyung! We want you to dance with us! It'll be fun!"

Giving in, Yoongi allowed himself to be pulled close to his friends. Only these two goofballs could convince him to dance. As he started to dance with them, he felt embarrassed about his lack of skill, but they were dancing strangely anyway. So they all started laughing as they danced. Yoongi loved his friends so much. Even though Jimin and Taehyung often got too loud for him to handle, he loved it whenever they would get him to join them in their fun. This was something Yoongi had really needed. It was great to be able to have fun and laugh.


	14. Chapter 14

Yoongi was left alone when Jimin and Taehyung had to leave. It was getting late, and Jungkook had not come home yet. Yoongi had been told by Hoseok that Jungkook said he was going to be a little late getting home today, but he was really late. Yoongi looked at the clock. It was almost eleven o'clock. What was Jungkook doing? Yoongi rubbed his face a little. It didn't matter. He didn't want to see Jungkook anyway. Seeing his boss would just make him think of what had happened yesterday morning. He didn't want to think about that. It had been so humiliating. But since he was alone, maybe he could do something to enjoy this time. Going into his bedroom, Yoongi closed the door and opened the bottom drawer of his dresser. Buried beneath some folded clothes was something he didn't let anyone know he owned.

He felt like such a pervert for having this, but he was lonely. He needed something for his personal needs. Gulping quietly, Yoongi pulled the dark purple vibrator out of the drawer. He hadn't used this in a year. After all, he was never home alone since Jungkook moved in with him. But he was alone now. Getting undressed, Yoongi blushed at his own thoughts. He knew he needed a boyfriend, but he also knew that a vibrator would never hurt him like a man would. Vibrators could not speak to say mean things. They couldn't do anything but please the user with vibrations. So Yoongi preferred the vibrator over trying to find a boyfriend. Yoongi also pulled out a bottle of lube and put some on the vibrator to make this easier.

\---

Jungkook yawned quietly as he was approaching the house with a bag in his hands. He had done some shopping after work. It had taken him quite a while to find what he wanted. He had gone to several different stores. Finally, he had found it in a rather girly shop. The employees in that shop clearly thought he was shopping for a girlfriend. Nope. He was actually buying something for Yoongi. Jungkook had headed straight home after buying the thing. He hoped Yoongi would like it.

Unlocking the front door and stepping inside, Jungkook wondered why it was so quiet. Had Yoongi's friends left? It was rather late, so that was probably the case. But where was Yoongi?"He might be asleep." Jungkook mumbled to himself. It wouldn't be odd for the older man to be asleep at this time. He wondered if he should see Yoongi now or wait until morning. He knew how much Yoongi disliked him. Looking down at the bag, Jungkook tried to calm his nerves. He really wanted to give this to the shorter man. He took the thing out of the bag and held it gently in his hands. It was a Kumamon plushy. Deciding that he needed to do this now, he headed to Yoongi's bedroom. It really would have been a good idea to knock, but he didn't.

"Yah!" That shout was followed by frantic movement, thumping footsteps, and the door being slammed in Jungkook's face.

Jungkook was speechless for a few minutes, his mind processing what he had just seen. When he had opened the door, he saw such a sexy sight. Yoongi had been lying on his back on his bed naked. His knees had been bent with his legs spread. A hand was reaching down between his legs, holding what Jungkook assumed to be a vibrator inside of the smaller man. Yoongi had been moaning. Oh god, Jungkook wished he could see more.

"What the fuck?!" Yoongi yelled from the other side of the door."Why don't you ever knock?!"

Jungkook bit his lip, mentally telling himself not to say anything rude. He couldn't let himself tease Yoongi right now. He wanted to, but he knew he shouldn't let that happen at this moment. That would just upset the flustered man."I, um..." He gulped then cleared his throat."I just want to give you something."

Yoongi had his back pressed against the door, feeling so embarrassed about being caught in such a way. Why did that have to happen? It was humiliating that his boss had just caught him with a vibrator up his ass. He mentally cursed. His erection was throbbing, precum dripping from it. He had been so close to his climax. He needed it."Go away!" Yoongi needed Jungkook to leave him alone. He needed to finish.

"Why can't I just give it to you real quick?" Jungkook grabbed the doorknob and thought about just pushing the door open, but he didn't want to accidentally hurt Yoongi."Please just let me hand it in, Hyung."

"Just put it by the door!" Yoongi was desperate. His whole body felt so sensitive as he needed to release. His body craved the orgasm he had almost experienced."Please, just go away!"

Jungkook sighed then set the plushy down by the door."Okay, Hyung. I put it down." He placed a hand against the door."By the way..." He hoped Yoongi wouldn't get mad at him for saying this."You're sexy."

Yoongi's face flared red."Yah! Go!" He looked down at the vibrator that was in his hand. He slid down to the floor with his back remaining against the door. He slouched and bent his knees, spreading his legs. He needed this so badly."Just go! Now!" Yoongi reached down between his legs and pushed the vibrator back inside of himself.

Jungkook wondered if Yoongi had been close to an orgasm. Maybe that was why the older man was desperate for him to leave. But Jungkook didn't leave. He just got really quiet to make Yoongi think he left. Soon, he heard the faint buzz of the vibrator, knowing it was inside his hyung. Then, he heard a beautiful sound. He listened as Yoongi moaned. Jungkook knew Yoongi was a mess right now. The way the older man's voice cracked as he moaned made it obvious that he was indeed close to his climax. He wished he could be pleasing Yoongi, not that vibrator.

Yoongi thought he was alone again. He thought Jungkook had gone to his own room or possibly the living room since it was so quiet. So he let out his strained moans as he was getting close to his climax again. It kept building up, making it hard for him to breathe between moans. He moved his free hand to his throbbing erection and started stroking himself. It didn't take long for him to let out a long moan of satisfaction, reaching his climax. His cum spilled out onto his hand. Yoongi turned off the vibrator and panted as he was coming down from his orgasm. He was relieved to have an orgasm after so long. However, his relief was replaced with embarrassment when he heard footsteps walk away from his bedroom door. Had Jungkook been listening? Did his young boss seriously just listen to his orgasm?


	15. Chapter 15

Yoongi nervously opened his bedroom door in the morning. He had been too embarrassed to come out of his room last night. He still felt very humiliated about his boss catching him masturbating. But he really wanted some sexual attention. When he stepped out of his room, he looked down to see what Jungkook had left for him last night. He blinked a couple times then picked up the Kumamon plushy. A smile came over his lips. How did Jungkook know he liked Kumamon? Okay, that was an understatement. He didn't like Kumamon. He LOVED Kumamon. Yoongi took the plushy into his room and placed it on his bed beside his pillow.

"So you like it enough to sleep with it?" Jungkook was standing in the doorway, smiling at Yoongi."Hoseok-hyung told me that you like Kumamon, so I wanted to get that for you."

Yoongi froze. He didn't face Jungkook. He was too embarrassed about last night."But why?" He didn't know why Jungkook wanted to buy this for him.

Jungkook leaned his shoulder against the doorframe."Because I want to be nice to you, Yoongi-hyung." After a moment, he stepped over to Yoongi, standing behind him."And I have something to say about your height."

Yoongi was so tense as Jungkook got behind him."What? If you call me short, I will kick you."

Jungkook chuckled lightly."No, no. I just want to say that I think your height is perfect." He slipped his arms around Yoongi's waist and rested his chin on the shorter man's head."See? Your height fits perfectly with mine."

Yoongi felt his cheeks heat up with a blush."Why does that matter?"

Jungkook made himself comfortable, not planning to move away anytime soon."I like this. That's why it matters. And I think you like it too."

Yoongi didn't understand why it made his heart pound to be in Jungkook's arms like this. He hated his boss, right? Maybe he was just flustered because Jungkook was so handsome. Or maybe it was because Jungkook had caught him masturbating last night. It could even have something to do with the fact that Jungkook had sucked his dick."Mr. Jeon, you're not being fair." he said with a pouty tone.

Jungkook pressed himself a bit more against Yoongi's back."How am I not being fair?"

"The way you treat me." Yoongi sighed softly."You've been so mean, now you're suddenly nice. That's confusing. And you've touched me and seen me naked. It's not fair."

"Do you want to touch me and see me naked too?" Jungkook asked with a perked eyebrow.

"Yah!" Yoongi became a bit more flustered."Th-that's not what I mean!" His eyes widened when Jungkook suddenly spun him around. His hands were grabbed and moved onto his boss's chest."Wh-what are you doing?!"

Jungkook smirked at Yoongi."You can undress me." he said with no hesitation."I don't want to be your boss when we're at home. I want to be closer to you than that."

"I-I'm not going to undress you!" Yoongi didn't know what to think about Jungkook's words. He didn't know what he meant."Mr. Jeon, you're confusing me."

"Say my first name, Yoongi-hyung." Jungkook gently cupped the shorter man's chin."I want to hear you say it." Jungkook didn't know what was putting him in this mood. Perhaps he just couldn't resist Yoongi.

Yoongi couldn't get his nerves to calm down. His heart was pounding, and he knew his cheeks must be bright pink right now."Jungkook..."

That was something Jungkook craved to hear. His name sounded so sweet when it was said by Yoongi. He leaned in a bit closer to the older man."Say it again."

Yoongi couldn't process what was happening. He couldn't get himself to move away from Jungkook. He felt like he was melting."Jungkook..."

"God, it sounds so good when you say it." Jungkook leaned even closer and captured Yoongi's lips with his own. He expected to be bitten again, but that didn't happen. There was no reaction for a few seconds. Then, he was pleasantly surprised when Yoongi began to kiss him back.

Yoongi was surprised by his own action. He didn't know why he was kissing Jungkook back. But this felt so wonderful. Aside from the drunken kiss that he didn't remember and the kiss that resulted in him biting Jungkook, this was his first time enjoying a kiss in a long time. He didn't even realize that his hands were still on the taller man's chest.

Jungkook kept the kiss gentle for a bit. However, he wanted more. So he soon made the kiss rougher, meshing his lips with Yoongi's. He loved this so much. Reaching down, one of his hands slipped onto Yoongi's butt. He grabbed a handful of the smaller man's butt cheek.

Yoongi broke the kiss and struggled a little."J-Jungkook!" He was taken off guard.

Jungkook smirked and licked Yoongi's lips."Can we play a little before work, Hyung?" He leaned in close to Yoongi's ear, giving it a small lick."I can please you better than a vibrator." Jungkook began to lightly bite Yoongi's neck, wanting the shorter man to give in to him."I'm big. Want to feel it?"

Yoongi snapped back to his senses and shoved Jungkook away."N-no!" He was so confused about this. Why had he allowed Jungkook to get so close to him?"You're such a pervert!"

Jungkook chuckled and grinned like a bunny."I may be a pervert, but you're the one who was caught with a vibrator up your ass last night." Shit, he said the wrong thing again.

Yoongi frowned and pushed Jungkook further away."Shut up! Jerk! You keep teasing me and playing with me like this is just a game to you! My feelings are not a game!"

Jungkook grabbed Yoongi's shoulders and pulled the shorter man close."I'm sorry, Yoongi-hyung. I didn't mean it that way."

"How did you mean it then?!" Yoongi tried to pull away from Jungkook, but the taller man was holding him tightly.

"I mean that I want to be the one to please you." Jungkook figured he should just say this straight out."I want to have sex with you, Hyung. I want this house to be full of your moans and screams. I want to fuck you in every room. I want to be your boyfriend and take you on trips. I want to take you on fancy dates."

Yoongi was shocked by Jungkook's words. He had never expected this. Unsure of how to react, he panicked."That's not going to happen. I don't like you that way. I don't like you at all."

Jungkook pulled away and smiled a little."I know that, Yoongi-hyung. But I'm going to do whatever it takes to win your heart. I'll even break up with the rest of my girlfriends today." He gently ruffled Yoongi's hair."Anyway, get ready for work. We need to leave soon." Jungkook left Yoongi's room and closed the door, sighing once he was away from the older man. He hated hearing Yoongi say that he didn't like him.


	16. Chapter 16

Yoongi was unable to think of a way to respond to Jungkook on the way to work. The taller man kept trying to hold his hand as they were walking, but he kept pulling his hand away, which caused Jungkook to chuckle each time. On the train, Jungkook made sure he was right against Yoongi when the train got crowded, Yoongi's face getting stuck by Jungkook's chest. Yoongi's mind had gone blank as he felt Jungkook's fingers gently comb through his hair. Part of him knew why he was uneasy about this behavior. He was scared. No, he wasn't scared of Jungkook. He was scared of his feelings and where they might lead. Yoongi enjoyed this closeness. It was nice to be close to such a handsome man. And it was nice to know that Jungkook wished to be close to him. Maybe they could find a way to make this work.

Yoongi was thinking about this as he was doing his paperwork at his desk. He almost missed a couple phone calls because he was lost in his thoughts. Needless to say, he was distracted. He wondered if he and Jungkook could give each other what they wanted without their feelings being involved. Yoongi was just so worried about getting into a relationship. He didn't want to be hurt again. But he was thinking that maybe he and Jungkook could just have a sexual relationship. After all, he wanted sexual attention after being alone for so long, and Jungkook made it clear that he wanted to be close to him. But Yoongi also wondered how that would affect their work. Suddenly, he snapped out of his thoughts when he realized that the phone was ringing. Grabbing the phone, he answered it.

"Hyung, I need to see you in my office." Jungkook's voice said over the phone. That was all he said before hanging up.

Hanging up the phone, Yoongi wondered if he was in trouble for being so distracted today. With a sigh, he stood and made his way into Jungkook's office."Do you need me for something, Mr. Jeon?"

"Close the door and come here." Jungkook instructed, making a small motion with his hand. He watched Yoongi close the door and step closer to his desk."You're not working as fast today. Are you not feeling well?"

"I'm feeling fine." Yoongi answered."I guess I'm just distracted."

Jungkook leaned back in his chair a little."Why are you distracted? Care to talk about it?"

Yoongi lowered his gaze for a few seconds, glanced at Jungkook, then turned his gaze to the side nervously."I've just been thinking a lot...about this morning." A light blush formed in his pale cheeks."And I was thinking we could, um..."

"You were thinking we could what?" Jungkook was really interested in hearing what Yoongi wanted.

Yoongi was so nervous. But he just had to get these words out."You said you want to have sex with me. We could do that." He wouldn't look at Jungkook. He was too embarrassed by the words that were coming out of his mouth."I don't want a relationship because my last one ended very badly, but...We can have sex whenever you want."

Jungkook smiled rather sweetly."You really need attention, don't you?" He could tell that Yoongi was lonely. Having friends couldn't erase the loneliness of not having a lover."Come here, Hyung." Jungkook turned his chair sideways.

Yoongi stepped around Jungkook's desk and stood in front of his young boss."Can we have sex?" he asked with a shy tone."Right now?" He didn't receive an answer. His tie was grabbed, and he was pulled down.

"Yoongi-hyung, you're so cute when you're shy." Jungkook pulled the shorter man closer and pressed their lips together. He felt Yoongi immediately begin to kiss him back. As their lips meshed together roughly, Jungkook grabbed one of Yoongi's hips. His other hand cupped Yoongi's cheek. He felt Yoongi's hands move onto his chest.

This was something Yoongi just couldn't resist anymore. Jungkook's lips were wonderful, and he felt like he was becoming addicted to them. Even if he still hated the man who possessed these soft lips, he wanted to kiss them. When he felt Jungkook's tongue slide along his lower lip, he made a tiny sound, parting his lips.

Jungkook slipped his tongue into Yoongi's mouth, tasting the shorter man. He still tasted like the coffee he always drank before work, so bitter. Maybe he should make Yoongi eat some chocolate before the next time they would kiss. Despite the bitter taste, his tongue claimed every inch of the older man's mouth. Then, he pulled back, breaking the wonderful kiss. Jungkook could easily see how much Yoongi had melted into that kiss."Hyung." He pecked Yoongi's lips softly then smiled."I'm not going to have sex with you."

Disappointment filled Yoongi when that kiss ended. Then, Jungkook's words caused him to pout."Why not?"

That pout was the most adorable thing Jungkook had ever seen."I want to have sex with you, but I don't want to do it without feelings." He gently stroked Yoongi's cheek with his thumb."I really like you, Yoongi-hyung. So I can't do it like this." He chuckled lightly at himself."You know, before I realized how much I like you, I would have gladly banged you on my desk. But now that I know my feelings, I want to win your heart before I fully claim your body."

Yoongi groaned quietly. He was disappointed. Now he wasn't going to get any of the sexual attention that he wanted."Fine." He turned and walked away. Just as he opened the door to leave, he heard Jungkook say something else.

"But I will still give you pleasure at home." Jungkook said with a smile."Just let me know whenever you're horny." He winked at the older man then watched him leave the office with a red face. Once he was alone, he sighed."Oh my god, that was hard." He hadn't expected it to be so hard to turn down sex from the man he wanted so badly. He would have to make sure he wouldn't get carried away whenever he would get physical with Yoongi at home.


	17. Chapter 17

Yoongi remained distracted for the rest of the day. He was feeling a mixture of different things. He was embarrassed about asking Jungkook for sex. He was nervous about getting pleasure from the younger man at home. He was shy about it too. And he was also confused about his own feelings. He hated Jungkook, but the taller man seemed to make him melt with just a kiss. Yoongi felt powerless whenever Jungkook made him melt like that. He did his work as best as he could while being lost in his thoughts until it was time to go home. Heading home with Jungkook, he felt a little weird. This was unusual. Yoongi didn't usually go home at the same time as Jungkook. But his boss had not assigned him a crazy amount of work today. In fact, Jungkook had even done some of Yoongi's work. They both didn't say anything to each other on the way home.

Jungkook kept his eyes on Yoongi the whole way home. He was imagining what they were going to do in the privacy of their home. When they finally got home, he watched Yoongi unlock the door then followed him inside. He didn't give Yoongi time to do anything. As soon as the front door was closed, Jungkook grabbed the older man and turned them around to push him against the door rather forcefully."You still want attention, right?" Jungkook needed to make sure Yoongi was sure about this.

Yoongi was startled by the suddenly movement and whimpered quietly when his back hit the door. He nodded shakily."Yeah." His eyes widened when he was lifted up, being placed over the taller man's shoulder."Yah!" He wasn't used to being picked up. His hands grabbed onto the back of Jungkook's shirt tightly.

Jungkook felt Yoongi's body get tense as he carried him."Don't worry, Hyung. I won't drop you." He chuckled, able to tell that Yoongi was a bit scared."Well, actually, that's a lie. I am going to drop you." He took Yoongi into his bedroom, which was a wreck. He still hadn't cleaned it up from when he had torn it apart the other day."I'm going to drop you on the bed."

A yelp came out from Yoongi when he was swung off of Jungkook's shoulder and dropped onto the bed on his back. He looked up at Jungkook and gulped. The way the younger man was looking at him made him feel small."J-Jungkook..." Due to the events of this morning, he knew his boss loved it when he said his first name.

This was a sight Jungkook really wanted to see more often. It was great to have Yoongi lying on his bed. Hearing the shorter man say his name with an adorable stutter, Jungkook smirked at him."You're so cute, baby." He leaned down and loosened Yoongi's tie."I'm going to make you feel very good." Fully removing the tie, Jungkook grabbed Yoongi's arms and lifted them above his head. Then, he used the tie to bind the older man's wrists together."We're going to have so much fun."

"Jungkook, please..." Yoongi was desperate. He hadn't known until today how much his body craved the touch of another man."Touch me..."

Jungkook chuckled and began to unbutton Yoongi's shirt."Don't worry, baby. I'll touch you." He was feeling a bit mischievous."But not yet." He opened Yoongi's shirt then reached down to unzip the older man's pants."I want you to beg for it." Jungkook pulled off Yoongi's pants and dropped the article of clothing on the floor."Beg, Hyung."

Yoongi was lying still as Jungkook was undressing him. He was so shy about this."Please..." But he was willing to beg."Please, Jungkook...Touch me...Please touch me..."

This was like sweet music to Jungkook's ears."You're so sexy, baby." He hooked his fingers into the waistband of Yoongi's underwear then pulled the last piece of clothing down. Once Yoongi was bare, Jungkook leaned down and kissed the older man's stomach, feeling it quiver a little."Stay here. I'm going to get that vibrator of yours." Since he didn't want to have sex with Yoongi before winning his heart, he needed something to put inside of the older man to please him."Where do you keep it?"

Yoongi was blushing so much. Before today, he would have never thought that he would be lying naked on his boss's bed with his hands bound together with his tie."The bottom drawer of my dresser..." he answered with much shyness.

"I'll be right back, sweetness." Jungkook left the bedroom, coming back just a couple minutes later with the vibrator and bottle of lube."This is going to be so much fun." He stepped back over to the bed with a wide smirk on his face."I'm going to please you until you can't move." He opened the bottle of lube and poured some onto his fingers."Spread your legs, baby."

This was so embarrassing, but Yoongi was too desperate to care about the embarrassment. He bent his knees and spread his legs wide for Jungkook. Now he was definitely fully exposed for the other man. The blush in his cheeks became darker when he felt one of Jungkook's fingers push inside of him."D-don't...take too long...Please, I...I-I need it..."

Jungkook loved how desperate Yoongi was. He began to slide his finger in and out of Yoongi's hole. He wished he could just have sex with Yoongi right now, but he mentally told himself not to do that. He didn't want to just use Yoongi for sex. The other man was not a toy. Soon, he pushed in a second finger. Jungkook worked on opening Yoongi enough, getting a third finger inside. He thrust those three fingers into the smaller man, but he received a low groan."You want more, Hyung?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yes..." Yoongi needed more. He needed to be pleased. He looked down at Jungkook and saw the taller man spreading lube onto the vibrator. Then, he whimpered quietly as the vibrator was pushed inside of him. But Jungkook didn't turn it on yet."What are you waiting for..?"

"I need to find the right spot." Jungkook wanted to make Yoongi see stars. He pulled the vibrator mostly out then pushed it back inside. He started thrusting the vibrator into Yoongi, hearing the shorter man begin to moan. He tried different angles until one made Yoongi arch his back and moan louder."There it is." Pushing the vibrator in deeply to make it press against Yoongi's prostate, Jungkook finally turned it on.

Yoongi threw his head back and moaned out loudly. He hadn't felt pleasure like this in a long time. He couldn't even think about how embarrassing this was anymore. His mind could not process any thoughts. He squirmed and whimpered as he moaned.

Jungkook leaned up over Yoongi, keeping a hand down to hold the vibrator inside the smaller man. He was pushing on the vibrator, making sure it stayed pressed against the older man's prostate as hard as possible. He loved seeing Yoongi like this. His cranky secretary was now a moaning mess on his bed."You're beautiful, Yoongi-hyung." Jungkook whispered into Yoongi's ear before licking it. Then, he began covering Yoongi's neck in kisses and tender bites.

This was driving Yoongi crazy. It was definitely much better than masturbating. He couldn't even see straight, his vision being hazy and dazzling with stars."J-Jungkook..! Ahh..!" he moaned so loudly. Yoongi couldn't take this. His prostate felt like it was on fire with all this pleasure. It was too much for him to handle after being sexually neglected for so long.

It was easy to tell that Yoongi wasn't going to last long. Jungkook kept kissing the shorter man's neck, also moving to bite his shoulder and collarbone. To drive Yoongi crazy, he pulled the vibrator mostly out then slammed it back in, hitting Yoongi's prostate with such force. He was pleased when Yoongi practically screamed with pleasure. So he did that again. And again.

"Jung...kook..!! A-ahh!!" Yoongi's body trembled as he was feeling too much pleasure from this. Each time the vibrator slammed into his prostate, heat surged through his body."I-I can't..!!" He was trying to say that he couldn't handle it, but he couldn't even get the words out.

Jungkook bit Yoongi's collarbone a little harder and knew that the cute man was going to release. So he slammed the vibrator into his prostate again. That seemed to push Yoongi over the edge. Cum shot out of Yoongi's throbbing erection, coating the short man's stomach as well as making a sticky mess on Jungkook's shirt. But Jungkook didn't pull the vibrator out. He left it inside Yoongi. He kept it turned on and pressed to Yoongi's prostate."We're not finished yet."

Yoongi's body couldn't handle this. He was over-sensitive now."J-Jung...kook..!" The vibrations against his prostate caused him to still be fully hard."St-stop..! I c-can't..!"

"Don't be selfish, Yoongi-hyung." Jungkook smirked and stood up straight. He left the vibrator inside Yoongi as he finally undressed himself as quickly as possible. He was hard and throbbing, so turned on by this situation."I need pleasure too."

"P-please..!" Yoongi begged. The pleasure was becoming too much for him again. His body was too sensitive to keep feeling this pleasure. He looked at Jungkook as he was moaning and begging, seeing that the taller man was naked and aroused.

Jungkook got onto the bed and grabbed Yoongi's shoulders. He pulled the shorter man up to a sitting position, seeing him writhe with pleasure as the sitting position caused the vibrator to press harder against his prostate."You need to give me pleasure too. I won't let you rest until I get pleasure. It's only fair."

Yoongi was now desperate to make the pleasure stop. His body couldn't take it. Well, Jungkook did say before they started that he was going to please him until he couldn't move. Now he knew that it really was going to happen."Wh-whatever...you...want..." Yoongi could barely even speak between his loud moans of pleasure mixed with pain. His prostate was burning from the pleasure and harsh vibrations.

"Suck my dick." Jungkook told Yoongi. It wasn't a command. His tone was soft when he said it. He reached out and gently pushed some hair away from Yoongi's face."Please." he added. He smiled when he saw Yoongi lean down. A shiver of delight went through him when his erection was licked. Yoongi's hot breaths made Jungkook's erection twitch as the short man was panting and moaning.

Yoongi licked Jungkook's dick, surprised at how big he was. Maybe it was a good thing that Jungkook turned him down for sex earlier. If they had sex, Yoongi might not be able to walk afterward. He licked the thick erection a couple more times before taking the tip into his mouth. Yoongi struggled to suck on the tip as he was moaning. But that didn't seem to matter. His moans sent vibrations through Jungkook's dick, making the taller man moan as well.

Jungkook placed a hand on Yoongi's head, his fingers tangling into the older man's hair. He reached his other hand out to Yoongi's butt, giving the vibrator a push. This caused Yoongi to cry out with pleasure, vibrations from his cry giving pleasure to Jungkook. He leaned his head back and moaned as Yoongi took more into his mouth. His fingers in Yoongi's hair curled a little to get a grip as the shorter man began to bob his head.

This was so hard for Yoongi, but it was very arousing. His body had such difficulty enduring so much pleasure. As he was sucking Jungkook's dick, his own erection throbbed. He squeezed his eyes shut and let out a loud muffled cry of pleasure as he experienced another orgasm. But the pleasure still didn't stop. Yoongi felt Jungkook give the vibrator a push again. He kept moaning and whimpering as he bobbed his head, his sounds causing more vibrations to be sent through Jungkook's erection.

Jungkook knew that Yoongi was going to be completely exhausted after this. But it would be over soon. He gripped Yoongi's hair a little tighter and gave his head a small push, encouraging him to take his erection in deeper. He moaned as Yoongi did that. Each vibration that was sent through his erection by Yoongi's moans and whimpers drove his crazy. It felt so good."H-Hyung..." He couldn't take much more. He was ready to release. But he didn't want to choke Yoongi. Jungkook knew Yoongi wouldn't be able to swallow while moaning and whimpering as much as he was. So when he was ready, he pulled Yoongi up. Then, he leaned his head back and moaned as he let himself climax, his cum making a mess on his stomach. A little got onto Yoongi's face as well.

After Jungkook released, Yoongi peered up at the taller man with a pleading gaze."J-Jung...kook...Please..." He was so exhausted. More moans emitted from him, mixed with whimpers and whines. Yoongi was pushed onto his back, hoping Jungkook was going to pull out the vibrator now. But that wasn't what happened. He arched his back and cried out when Jungkook pulled the vibrator mostly out then slammed it into his prostate again.

"Hyung." Jungkook continued to slam the vibrator into Yoongi's prostate, watching him writhe with pleasure while crying out uncontrollably."If you can't handle this, you won't be able to handle sex with me."

Yoongi felt his dick throbbing again. How many times was Jungkook going to make him orgasm? He had thought that once was enough, but a third time was coming."J-Jung...Ahh...kook..." Here it was. His body couldn't take it anymore. Yoongi arched his back and moaned as another orgasm wracked his body with a mixture of pleasure and pain.

After Yoongi went through his third orgasm, Jungkook finally turned off the vibrator and pulled it out of the shorter man."Are you satisfied, Hyung?" he asked with a smirk. That smirk grew wider as he saw that Yoongi was unable to answer him."You're too exhausted to respond, huh?" He chuckled and set the vibrator aside."Let's take a nap. We'll get up and have some dinner later." Jungkook laid down beside Yoongi, whose eyes were already closed. He completely forgot about Yoongi's wrists still being bound by his tie. But Yoongi didn't seem to care right now. They both went to sleep. Jungkook figured they could get cleaned up later.


	18. Chapter 18

Jungkook awoke after a few hours and yawned. He was sleepy. He didn't want to get up, but he was hungry. He shifted slightly and blinked when he felt another presence. Looking over, he smiled as he saw Yoongi sleeping on his bed. The events of earlier flashed through his mind, causing him to smile a little wider. His cranky secretary looked so small and sweet as he was sleeping. This made him wonder why Yoongi seemed to be in a foul mood most of the time. The older man was always frowning. Jungkook still had not witnessed a smile from the older man, aside from when he was drunk. Reaching out, Jungkook gently stroked Yoongi's cheek. There was still some dried cum on the shorter man's face. There was also dried cum stuck to their stomachs."Yoongi-hyung." Jungkook spoke softly."You need to wake up."

Normally, Yoongi hated it whenever other people woke him up. But he was too exhausted to be angry. His eyes fluttered open, and he was met with the sight of naked Jungkook. That caused his cheeks to immediately turn pink. What happened earlier went through his mind. What should he do? How should he act? Yoongi could hardly believe he had allowed such things to happen with his boss. He tried to move away from Jungkook but ended up only groaning as he felt too weak.

Jungkook chuckled lightly and grabbed Yoongi's wrists, finally removing the tie that had bound them together."It's okay, Hyung." he said with a soothing tone."I know you're embarrassed." He wrapped his arms around Yoongi, pulling him close."But remember, I'm not your boss at home."

"Jungkook..." Yoongi buried his face against the taller man's chest."Why do you do this to me..?"

"What do you mean?" Jungkook began to rub Yoongi's back a little."Why do I do what to you?"

Yoongi was really shy about being in Jungkook's arms while both of them were naked, but something about it was also comforting. Jungkook's body was warm, and that caused Yoongi to feel rather relaxed."You make me feel weird...You make me feel like it's okay to do such weird things with you..."

"You think what we did was weird?" Jungkook perked an eyebrow."I thought it was sexy."

"Well, it was sexy, I guess..." Yoongi sighed, not fully sure of how he should say this."It's just so weird to do stuff like that with someone I don't even like..."

Jungkook shrugged his shoulders a little and kissed the top of Yoongi's head."Maybe you do like me." he suggested.

Yoongi pulled away just a bit."Why would I like you? You've always been such a jerk to me."

"I don't know." Jungkook's lips formed a toothy, bunny-like grin."Maybe you like me because I'm so handsome. I've just got this charm that attracts women like crazy. Maybe it attracts cute guys too."

Yoongi lightly smacked Jungkook's chest."You're so full of yourself."

Jungkook laughed."I'm just kidding." His laughter died down, and he looked at Yoongi with a sincere gaze."But in all seriousness, I'm not going to be a jerk to you anymore. I like you, and I want to be with you."

"But, Jungkook..." Yoongi felt worried about this.

"I know, Yoongi-hyung." Jungkook understood."You don't know if you can like me. And you don't know if it would be right to hook up with your boss." He smiled softly, wanting to reassure Yoongi."It's okay. I'm not a patient person, but I'll do my best to be patient for you." He moved a hand up a little to play with some strands of Yoongi's hair."And I'm sorry for being a jerk to you for so long. I was confused about my feelings. I couldn't figure out why I was so interested in you." Jungkook wanted to be completely honest with Yoongi and hopefully be forgiven for how he had acted toward the older man previously."I thought I was happy with my girlfriends, but Hoseok-hyung yelled at me the day he quit and told me that I wasn't happy with them. I didn't understand, but I started to see that I wanted something from you that I wasn't getting from them."

Yoongi was quiet as he listened to Jungkook. The taller man had been a jerk because he was confused? He supposed he understood that. After all, Yoongi was confused with his own feelings right now, which caused him to be a little bit of a jerk by telling Jungkook that he didn't like him when he really didn't know how he felt."What do you want from me?" Yoongi wondered if it was something he could provide.

Jungkook smiled so softly, feeling ready to admit this."Love." He felt his cheeks heat up a little."I thought I had everything I could ever want. I have plenty of money. I had several hot girlfriends. People respect me because of my wealth and my position in the business. But you caused me to realize that I was missing something." He sighed as the smile remained on his lips."I didn't have any love. I didn't love anyone. And no one actually loved me. My girlfriends only wanted to be with me because of my money and handsome looks. You're the first person I've met who didn't instantly show me respect. You were rude and cold. You made it obvious that you didn't like me. And that bothered me. I felt the need to make you respect me because it was odd for someone to be so rude to me. But you are so different from everyone else."

Yoongi could see the blush on Jungkook's cheeks. The shade of pink paired with the sweet smile on his lips made Jungkook look so cute and innocent, as if they weren't lying in bed together naked and messy with dried cum. It made his heart pound. Was it possible for him to like Jungkook? Maybe. But he didn't know yet."Just because I'm different doesn't mean I'm good for you."

"I know." Jungkook leaned in close and kissed Yoongi's forehead."I'm just happy to get this chance to be close to you." He sat up and stretched his arms over his head for a few seconds."Anyway, let's get some dinner. I'm hungry."

Yoongi shook his head."I don't want to get up. I'm tired."

Jungkook chuckled and placed a hand on Yoongi's hip."I know you're tired, but we both need to eat. After we eat, I think we should take a hot bath together. What do you think?"

"No." Yoongi grabbed Jungkook's pillow and snuggled against it, just wanting to go back to sleep.

"But, Hyung, you have cum on your face." Jungkook laughed a little when Yoongi's cheeks turned pink.

Yoongi shakily sat up, not having much energy."Let's bathe before dinner." That really got him. It was super embarrassing to have Jungkook's cum dried to his face.


	19. Chapter 19

The next few weeks were very confusing and tiring for Yoongi. He was given less things to do at work. Jungkook even helped him get everything done. They went home together each day. And their home activities were very exhausting. They had discovered a newfound love for kissing and touching each other. Yoongi got covered in hickeys and bites while Jungkook ended up with some scratches. Hoseok had visited and didn't believe Yoongi at first when the older man said that he and Jungkook were not having sex. It did seem that way. Now this was all very confusing for Yoongi because he couldn't figure out his feelings. He was really enjoying all the attention, but he didn't know if this was okay. He felt like he was being unfair to Jungkook. The taller man had dumped his last four girlfriends and promised to only give sexual attention to Yoongi. He also bought more plushies for the shorter man."Jungkook." Yoongi spoke up during their ride home on the train."Stop buying things for me."

Jungkook looked down at Yoongi and perked an eyebrow."But I like buying things for you. Why should I stop?"

Yoongi turned his gaze to the side and slumped his shoulders a little."Right now, I'm no better than your ex-girlfriends."

"What do you mean?" Jungkook wondered what caused Yoongi to say this.

Yoongi let out a heavy sigh."You keep buying things for me, but I haven't given you anything in return. All we ever do together is, well, naughty things."

Jungkook smiled and lightly pat Yoongi's head."Are you worried about my feelings, Hyung?" He thought this was so cute."You're sweet."

Yoongi blushed a light shade of pink."I don't want to be unfair."

Jungkook understood."You don't need to buy me anything in return, but I appreciate the thought. I just really like to buy things for you."

"Are you sure?" Yoongi didn't want to seem like he was just using Jungkook for his money. He didn't want to be like the taller man's ex-girlfriends.

Jungkook couldn't help but smile."Yes, I'm sure. And as for us not doing anything else together, I have a solution." He leaned down to whisper into Yoongi's ear."Let's go out for dinner tonight. When we get home, get dressed in something nice."

Yoongi bit his lower lip shyly."Is it going to be like...a date?"

Jungkook pecked Yoongi's cheek."Only if you want it to be." He knew Yoongi was scared about forming a relationship. He had learned that from hearing his conversation with Hoseok before.

"Then it's not a date." Yoongi just couldn't handle a date. He was too worried that he would end up getting hurt again if he tried to actually date Jungkook.

Jungkook wished he could take Yoongi out and call it a date, but he wasn't going to rush the older man."Anything you want, Yoongi-hyung. We'll go out, and it won't be a date."

"Thanks." Yoongi was quite pleased that Jungkook wasn't trying to pressure him or convince him to go on an official date."So where are we going to eat?"

Jungkook's mouth formed his usual bunny grin."There's a nice restaurant not too far from home that I want to try. I've heard the food there is really tasty."

"What's it called?" Yoongi asked curiously. He didn't go out much, so this restaurant would probably be a new experience for him as well.

"Pink Palace." Jungkook answered."It sounds like a girly place, but I don't care. I just want to enjoy some good food."

"Yeah, that does sound pretty girly." Yoongi couldn't help but think that he had heard that name before. Had one of his friends mentioned it to him? He couldn't remember.

\---

Yoongi and Jungkook both arrived at Pink Palace with nice suits on. Jungkook wore a black suit with a red tie. Yoongi wore a dark red suit with a light gray tie. Stepping inside, they saw that this was indeed a very fancy restaurant. Even the employees were dressed very well. An employee greeted them with a welcoming smile and lead them to an empty table."Please relax and have a look at the menu. A server will be here in a moment to take your orders." the female employee said with a sweet tone. Her eyes lingered on Jungkook for a moment before she walked away.

For some reason that was unknown to Yoongi, this bothered him."Looks like you can pick up any girl who comes around you." he said with a tone that was practically dripping with venom. He didn't know why that bothered him so much.

Jungkook looked up from the menu and perked an eyebrow at Yoongi."Huh? Oh, her? Nah. I've only got my eyes on you."

"Are you sure? She's pretty." Yoongi let his gaze wander, spotting the female employee. She seemed to be mentioning Jungkook to another woman. They both looked over toward their table and giggled.

Jungkook resumed looking at the menu, completely uninterested in the women."You're prettier."

Those two words made Yoongi's heart pound. Did Jungkook seriously just say that? He didn't know how to respond."How can you say something like that so easily?"

"Because it's the truth." Jungkook laid the menu down on the table then smiled at Yoongi while tapping his finger on something on the menu."Look, Hyung! They serve lamb skewers here! Oh boy! I love those!"

Yoongi felt himself melt a little at Jungkook's sudden change to showing childish behavior."I love lamb skewers too." So they finally had something in common.

Jungkook was so happy right now."Great! We can get a big order of them and share!"

"Good evening. I'll be your server tonight. Are you two ready to order?" That voice sounded very familiar."Oh, Yoongi-hyung?"

Yoongi looked up at the server, and his eyes widened. Oh no. He was never going to live this down."Namjoon?" How could he forget? That's why this place sounded familiar earlier. This was Jin's restaurant. And Namjoon worked here.

"You on a date?" Namjoon had not expected to see Yoongi here. He was also very surprised to see him with a handsome young man. He had never met Jungkook. In fact, Hoseok was the only one of Yoongi's friends who knew Jungkook.

"You two know each other?" Jungkook asked with much curiosity.

Yoongi wanted to end this situation."No, we're not on a date." he told Namjoon."And, yes, he is a friend of mine." he said to Jungkook. This was going to be a disaster."Namjoon just take our orders and go away." Yoongi whined.

Namjoon chuckled, used to Yoongi's whining."Alright, alright." He wrote down their orders on a little notepad he had taken out of his apron and smiled."I'll be back with your drinks in a moment." That said, he walked away from their table.

"Hyung, do you not want me to know your friends?" Jungkook asked once Namjoon was out of hearing range.

Yoongi lowered his gaze and fidgeted with his fingers."I don't know. I just don't know what to tell them about us."

"You don't want them to know who I am because you've told them what a horrible boss I am, right?" Jungkook's assumption was confirmed when Yoongi nodded just a little."I see. That's fine. Maybe I can meet your friends and clear that up soon."

Yoongi sighed softly."Maybe."


	20. Chapter 20

Yoongi was silent as they were waiting for their food. Jungkook was talking a lot though. He was pointing out the things he liked about the interior of the building. He mentioned that he was excited to be able to eat lamb skewers. He was happy that Yoongi liked lamb skewers as well. He briefly said something about work, but Yoongi wasn't paying attention. Jungkook just seemed to be full of childish excitement. That female employee from before came back to their table to check on them. Of course, that was just her excuse to come near Jungkook. Yoongi's hands were under the table, placed on his lap. His hands clenched into fists when Jungkook smiled at the woman. He wanted to say something to make her leave Jungkook alone, but what should he say? He couldn't just keep Jungkook from being around pretty women. After all, they weren't dating. Jungkook didn't belong to him. This was definitely not a date. That woman seemed to have struck up a conversation with Jungkook. And Yoongi was pissed."Excuse me." Yoongi said and stood. He stepped away from the table and went into the restroom.

Yoongi didn't know why he was so angry. He had thought that things would be fine if he and Jungkook just had a strictly sexual relationship, if they weren't an official couple. He thought he would be okay with this. But something about this was hurting him. Jungkook kept treating him like a boyfriend, even though they weren't officially dating. And Yoongi kept telling himself that he couldn't get hurt if nothing was official. But he was wrong. He was attached to Jungkook. Stepping over to the sink, he turned on the water and splashed some onto his face. He didn't know what to do."He's not my boyfriend..." Yoongi mumbled to himself."He's allowed to talk to women..." Grabbing a paper towel, he dried his face then let out a heavy sigh, calming himself. Then, he left the bathroom, going back to the table. The woman was no longer there, probably back to doing her job.

"You okay, Hyung?" Jungkook asked as he watched Yoongi seat himself.

"Yeah. Of course." Yoongi lied. He looked at Jungkook and saw the taller man raise an eyebrow."What?"

Jungkook could always tell whenever Yoongi was lying to him."What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." Yoongi didn't want to talk about this. He didn't want to tell Jungkook what was wrong because even he didn't understand what was wrong.

"Okay. If you say so." Jungkook didn't want to make a big deal out of this in public."I hope our food will be ready soon. I'm hungry."

Yoongi was relieved that Jungkook dropped the subject."Well, you did order a lot of lamb skewers. It would probably be ready by now if you didn't order so many."

Jungkook simply shrugged his shoulders."I couldn't help it. I really like lamb skewers. And if we don't eat them all, we can take the rest home to eat later."

It didn't take much longer for their food and drinks to be brought to their table. Namjoon was wobbly while carrying everything, but he managed to get it all to the table without making a mess, which surprised Yoongi. It was known by all of Namjoon's friends how clumsy he was."I've never seen someone order so many lamb skewers before." he commented with a chuckle."But you two are sharing, right?"

"Yes, we are sharing." Jungkook answered."I'm glad Yoongi-hyung and I found a food that we both like."

"That sounds nice." Namjoon grinned and perked an eyebrow at Yoongi."Are you sure this isn't a date? That's what it looks like."

Yoongi's cheeks turned pink."It's not a date, Namjoon." he said with a really pissed off tone. He wasn't mad at anyone in particular. He was just mad that he couldn't figure out what he wanted or why he kept having strange feelings.

Namjoon frowned at Yoongi's tone."Right, sure. Who would date a cranky butt like you?" He reached out and ruffled Yoongi's hair, earning a scowl."Chill, or I'll tell Jin-hyung you're being mean to me."

"Whatever. Just go away." Yoongi didn't want to deal with Namjoon right now. He knew his friend wanted to tease him about how much this looked like a date. And that was what bothered him so much. This looked like a date, but it wasn't. And despite it looking like a date, that female employee clearly wanted to get close to Jungkook. Couldn't she see that he was with someone? Well, maybe she could see that they weren't actually together. And they weren't together. So why was Yoongi bothered by this?

"Fine. I'll be back to bring your check in a bit." After saying that, Namjoon walked away from their table.

Jungkook frowned."Yoongi-hyung, what is going on with you tonight?"

"Nothing is going on with me." Yoongi grabbed his drink and took a sip."Nothing is wrong. Everything is fine."

"You sound like you're trying to convince yourself." Jungkook knew something was bothering Yoongi. He just wished Yoongi would talk to him about it.

Yoongi narrowed his gaze at Jungkook."Why do you even care? You're not my boyfriend, Jungkook. You never will be." He felt guilty when he saw pain in Jungkook's expression."I'm sorry. I just don't want to talk about it."

Jungkook was hurt by Yoongi's words, but he just smiled. Reaching across the table, he grabbed one of Yoongi's hands."Hey, it's okay." he said with a soothing tone."Let's just enjoy our food then go home."

"Yeah, okay." Yoongi pulled his hand away from Jungkook's then grabbed one of the lamb skewers, beginning to eat.

Trying to ignore the pain Yoongi made him feel, Jungkook began to eat as well. He knew the older man was probably right. He might never become Yoongi's boyfriend. He had thought that their current relationship might be enough, but it wasn't. Jungkook wanted more. He felt selfish. He wanted things that Yoongi wouldn't give to him. Maybe he had been wrong. Maybe he couldn't get love from Yoongi. But that was what he wanted more than anything.


	21. Chapter 21

Yoongi was still in a bad mood when he and Jungkook got home. Jungkook had carried the box with the leftover lamb skewers, putting it in the fridge. He sighed when he heard a door close rather hard, knowing Yoongi had gone to his room. Jungkook went around to each room, turning off the lights. He went into his room and changed out of his suit. He put on some silky pajamas then left his room. He didn't want to sleep alone tonight. He wanted to hold Yoongi. Even though they had a pretty intimate relationship together, they never actually slept in the same bed. Jungkook opened Yoongi's bedroom door and saw his clothes on the floor."Yoongi-hyung." he spoke softly as he approached the bed.

"Not now, Jungkook." Yoongi was lying in bed in just his underwear with the blanket pulled up over him. He had already turned the light off, just wanting to go to sleep.

"Don't worry, Hyung. I'm not in here to play." Jungkook got onto the bed and pulled on the blanket a little, getting beneath it."I just want to sleep in here with you tonight."

Yoongi groaned quietly."No. Sleep in your own bed." Despite saying that, he didn't do anything to make Jungkook leave.

"I don't want to." Jungkook laid down next to Yoongi and smiled at the shorter man."Good night, Hyung."

Yoongi sighed softly as he watched Jungkook get comfortable and close his eyes. After a moment of silence, he finally closed his own eyes."Good night." Perhaps it was okay for Jungkook to sleep in his bed just this once.

\---

In the morning, Yoongi was startled when he opened his eyes."Yah!" He quickly moved back and nearly fell off the bed."What the fuck?!" Jungkook had been awake, just staring at Yoongi."You're such a creep! Were you watching me sleep, you fucking weirdo?!"

Jungkook couldn't help but laugh at Yoongi's reaction. He moved closer to the smaller man and slipped his arms around him, pulling him close."Yes, I was watching you sleep. You were so adorable."

Yoongi squirmed his way out of Jungkook's arms and sat up."Don't ever sleep in my bed again! This is so weird!" He didn't know what to do right now. He was realizing that he and Jungkook both had a similar problem. He had felt it when Jungkook had pulled him close. They had both woken up with boners.

Jungkook sat up as well and leaned in close to Yoongi's ear."There's nothing weird about this, Hyung." he spoke lowly."Would you like me to please you?"

"Jungkook..." Yoongi always went weak whenever Jungkook spoke lowly to him like this.

"Tell me what you want, baby." Jungkook teasingly licked the older man's earlobe.

Yoongi shivered when he felt that lick from the younger man."You...I want you..."

Jungkook nibbled on Yoongi's earlobe then pulled away."Well, that's not going to happen."

"I know..." Yoongi lowered his gaze and sighed.

"Are you okay?" Jungkook placed a hand on Yoongi's back and rubbed it a little."You've been acting weird since we went out last night."

"I'm not acting weird." Yoongi denied. He moved toward the edge of the bed to let his legs hang over."What makes you think that?"

Jungkook rolled his eyes."You were fine until that woman started talking to me. Then, you got mad. You were acting so mad the whole time we were there."

Yoongi really didn't want to talk about this."I wasn't mad. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yoongi-hyung, stop lying to me." Jungkook reached out and grabbed Yoongi's chin, making the other man look at him."Do you not want me to talk to women? All you have to do is say so."

"I don't care if you talk to women." Yoongi pulled away from Jungkook and stood."We're not dating, so it doesn't matter who you talk to."

Jungkook stood as well."Hyung, please tell me what's wrong." He was really bothered by the way Yoongi was acting."Talk to me about it."

Yoongi felt so insecure right now. He didn't know what to do or say. Jungkook was making him feel weird, and he didn't like it."Jungkook, I don't want to talk about it."

"Well, I do want to talk about it." Jungkook moved a little closer to Yoongi, seeing the shorter man back away."Hyung, please. I'll do anything to make you happy, so please just tell me what's wrong. If I've done something wrong, I'll fix it."

"You haven't done anything wrong." Yoongi backed away from Jungkook as the taller man kept trying to get close to him."Stop coming closer." His back came in contact with the wall, so he put up his hands to block Jungkook from getting closer."Jungkook, stop. Please. I can't do this."

"Can't do what, Hyung?" Jungkook needed to know what was bothering Yoongi. He was acting so weird, like he was mad and possibly scared."You don't have to be afraid to open up to me."

Yoongi shook his head and couldn't look away from Jungkook."I can't do this. I can't feel this way. If I let this happen, I'll just get hurt again."

"You won't get hurt." Jungkook tried to get closer, but he was stopped by Yoongi's hands on his chest."What do you feel, Yoongi-hyung?"

"Don't make me say it." Yoongi was getting upset. He was breaking down."I can't..."

Jungkook's gaze softened."If you don't want to say it, I will." He could guess what was wrong with Yoongi."You have feelings for me, don't you? That's why you got mad when that woman was talking to me last night. And that's why you got upset with your friend when he said it looked like we were on a date." He saw tears form in Yoongi's eyes."You like me, don't you? If you like me, please be mine."

Yoongi shook his head, a couple tears falling down his cheeks."I can't...You don't know what I've been through..."

"But I do know." Jungkook reached out to gently stroke Yoongi's cheek, wiping away one of his tears."I heard your conversation with Hoseok-hyung the night he stayed over. I know that your last boyfriend was mean to you."

Yoongi smacked Jungkook's hand away."You eavesdropped..?!"

"I'm not going to lie to you. Yes, I eavesdropped." Jungkook wanted to be completely honest with Yoongi."I wanted to know more things about you. And I wanted to know why you always call yourself unattractive." His expression became a bit serious."You're very attractive, Yoongi-hyung. You're cute, sexy, smart, sweet. You're cranky a lot of the time, but I think that's cute as well. I like everything about you. Your last boyfriend was just a jerk and didn't deserve you."

"I can't just be with you and act like I never went through anything with him..." Yoongi lowered his gaze and let his arms hang down by his sides."Jungkook, I...I'm sorry..."

Jungkook gently pulled Yoongi into his arms."It's okay, Yoongi-hyung. I understand that you've been through a lot of pain." He kissed the top of Yoongi's head."But I will never hurt you like he did. Yoongi-hyung, I fell in love with you, so I will protect you."

More tears fell down Yoongi's cheeks."But how can you love someone like me? I'm always cranky. I never smile." He looked up at Jungkook and whined childishly."I don't understand..."

Jungkook looked down at Yoongi and smiled as he also chuckled."Loving you is easy, Hyung. Your crankiness is actually quite adorable and amusing. And I want to be the one who finally gets you to smile. I bet you have a wonderful smile."

"Jungkook..." Yoongi whined."Stop saying these things..." He didn't know how to react to such nice words from the handsome young man."Just...Just kiss me..."

That caused Jungkook to chuckle again."Anything you want, baby." Leaning in close, Jungkook connected their lips so softly. He was glad that he got to state his feelings again. He finally got to tell Yoongi that he was in love with him.


	22. Chapter 22

Yoongi was really affected by Jungkook's words. And he realized that the taller man was right. He did like him. He did want to be with him. But he was still afraid. Even though Jungkook said that he didn't need to be afraid to open up to him, he was still afraid of possibly getting hurt by getting into a relationship. He didn't know how Jungkook would act once they would officially be together. After all, his last boyfriend had been pretty sweet until their relationship was made official. Then, he stopped being nice. Yoongi spent the next few days thinking about Jungkook and possibly letting a relationship form between them. Each time Jungkook would notice that Yoongi was thinking really hard, he would gently pet Yoongi's head and tell him to relax. He always let Yoongi know that he didn't need to stress over it.

One morning, as they were heading to work, Yoongi stuck close to Jungkook's side. He practically clung to the younger man during the train ride. He could tell that Jungkook was loving the attention. Yoongi was in a rather calm mood. That is, until they walked through the front doors of the company building. Yoongi froze when he saw who was sitting behind the front desk. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out.

Jungkook glanced down at Yoongi then looked at the man behind the desk."Good morning, Mr. Tuan." Jungkook had met the new receptionist once a couple days ago.

The new receptionist smiled widely."Good morning, boss man. Just call me Mark please."

Yoongi couldn't believe this was happening. Why did he have to be here? Why was he the new receptionist? Life must really hate him. Yoongi noticed Mark looking at him, so he quickly walked away, heading down the hall.

Jungkook was utterly confused. He gave a small wave to Mark then followed Yoongi down the hall."Hyung, wait up." He caught up to Yoongi and touched his arm."Hey, are you okay? You rushed away so suddenly."

"I'm fine. I'm just ready to get started on my work." Yoongi lied. He couldn't possibly tell Jungkook the truth, could he? How would Jungkook react if he knew the new receptionist was Yoongi's last boyfriend?

"How many times do I have to tell you that I know when you're lying?" Jungkook really hated the fact that Yoongi tended to lie to him. He wished the older man would just be honest.

Yoongi moved a foot away from Jungkook and sighed."I wouldn't have to lie to you if you would stop asking if I'm okay." He resumed walking down the hall."I'm not okay, Jungkook. I'm never okay. So just don't ask anymore."

Jungkook frowned sadly. Why couldn't Yoongi just be happy for once? During the whole time he had known Yoongi, he had never seen the older man smile. Did his friends ever see him smile? Maybe. There had to be some way to make Yoongi happy for at least a short while. Jungkook made his way down the hall behind Yoongi. He passed by Yoongi's desk and went into his office. He had an idea.

\---

Yoongi was pretty uneasy all day. He had so many things on his mind. He was especially thinking a lot about Jungkook and Mark. Had Mark known that he worked here? Or was it just a coincidence that they now worked for the same company? How would Jungkook react if he found out Mark was Yoongi's ex-boyfriend? It probably wasn't going to be good. As Yoongi and Jungkook were leaving the building later, they passed by Mark. Yoongi could feel Mark's gaze on him. He could already tell that things were not going to go well.

Jungkook didn't notice Mark much on their way out. He was thinking about something. He had a plan to try to make Yoongi happy for a day. He had used his computer to look into Yoongi's personnel file, seeing that his birthday was next week. How had he never known Yoongi's birthday before now? Anyway, now that he knew Yoongi's birthday, he had a plan. He wanted to take Yoongi to an amusement park on his birthday and also have a special dinner. Sure, it was going to be like a date, but he wanted it to be as nice and fun as possible. Jungkook just hoped things would go smoothly. He didn't want anything to upset Yoongi or ruin the older man's birthday.


	23. Chapter 23

"Hoseokie, I don't know what to do." Yoongi was at a bar with Hoseok, hoping his friend could help him."He's back. I don't even want to see him."

Hoseok lightly rubbed Yoongi's back then took a drink of his beer."Does Jungkook know?" Since he no longer had a job at the company, he had given up formality with Jungkook long ago.

Yoongi took a drink of his own beer then shook his head."No. I don't want him to know."

"Why not? He could help you." Hoseok groaned quietly."You can ask Jungkook to move Mark to a different part of the building. Or he can just fire him."

"But won't that seem like I'm just using Jungkook because of his position in the company?" Yoongi really didn't want to do anything that might make it seem like he was using Jungkook."Hoseokie, I've realized that I like Jungkook a lot. I want to be with him, but I'm afraid of getting hurt. And now that Mark is back, things could get really bad."

"How bad?" Hoseok was quite worried about this, but he did think Yoongi was exaggerating bit."Couldn't Jungkook protect you? I mean, you two live together."

Yoongi took a big drink of his beer then sighed."If Mark finds out I'm close with Jungkook and living with him, he will do anything to cause trouble between us. Mark has always been very possessive." He finished his beer then ordered another one."He already stares at me all the time. So he has seen me show up to work with Jungkook and leave with him."

Hoseok finished his beer and ordered another one as well."So what are you going to do? You can't just stay quiet about this."

"I don't know, Hoseokie." Yoongi whined as he looked at the beer that was set in front of him. He slouched a little in his seat and pouted."I think I need to go home." He was really worried and didn't know if he could handle thinking about Mark anymore for now.

Hoseok made a small wave of his hand."No, no, Hyung. Stay." He reached over to push Yoongi's beer a little closer to him."Drink with me. It'll help you feel better."

Yoongi gave in, grabbing the beer and taking a drink."You know, drinking makes me super horny. I wonder how Jungkook and I have never had sex when I go home drunk."

Hoseok shrugged his shoulders."I guess Jungkook has some self-control." He chuckled lightly."Or maybe he fucks you, and you just don't remember it."

Yoongi frowned at Hoseok's words."I doubt that." He didn't think Jungkook would do that to him.

"There's a way to find out, you know." Hoseok smirked deviously."Turn on the mic on your phone. Go home drunk and let your phone record the sounds. Then, you can listen to it in the morning and find out what Jungkook does when you go home drunk."

Yoongi made a small nod in approval."That's actually a good idea."

\---

Yoongi had stayed out pretty late with Hoseok, drinking until he was plastered. There was no telling how he managed to get home. The mic on his phone was turned on and recording. Stumbling in through the front door, he fell down, unable to keep his balance."Jungkook!" he shouted with a happy grin spread across his face."I'm home!"

Jungkook had been in his room, but he had easily heard the loud banging of Yoongi coming inside. Sighing, he made his way to the front door and chuckled when he saw Yoongi lying on the floor."You okay?" he asked with his bunny grin.

Yoongi just peered up at Jungkook and chuckled. He was totally loopy."Am I okay? Are you okay? How's the weather up there, man?" He laughed at himself then reached up toward Jungkook with grabby hands."Help me. The floor is hard."

Jungkook reached down and grabbed Yoongi, pulling him up into his arms. He kicked the front door closed."You're so drunk. Let's get you in bed."

"No." Yoongi wrapped his arms around Jungkook."Let's go to your bed."

Jungkook shook his head."Not happening, Hyung." He lightly kissed Yoongi's head."You can't sleep in my bed unless you promise to just go to sleep."

Yoongi chuckled in multiple pitches."I don't want to sleep. You're sexy. Let's fuck."

Jungkook chuckled as well, thinking Yoongi's drunk behavior was funny."I won't have sex with you while you're drunk. I want to, but I don't want to take advantage of you."

Yoongi poked Jungkook's chest and stared directly at his face."Did you know..." He stopped and looked around the room a little."Where are we..?" He looked utterly confused for only a couple seconds. Then, he laughed at himself."This is the living room! How did I forget the living room?"

Jungkook laughed as well."Hyung, I wish you could be this happy while you're sober."

"I'm hungry." Yoongi tried to get out of Jungkook's arms but couldn't."Let's get food. Pizza sounds good."

Jungkook shook his head."No, Hyung. You need to get some sleep." He carried Yoongi to his room and laid him on the bed."Let's make you more comfortable." Jungkook started to undress the older man, stripping him down to his underwear.

"Take off your clothes too." Yoongi reached up and tugged on Jungkook's shirt."I like your body. So sexy and strong."

Jungkook chuckled and took off his shirt."Keep your hands to yourself, Hyung. No naughty touches." He took off his pants as well then laid down beside Yoongi."Now, go to sleep."

"But I can't go to sleep yet." Yoongi whined."You need to kiss me first."

Jungkook moved closer to Yoongi."Just a peck, Yoongi-hyung." He softly pecked Yoongi's lips then made himself comfortable."Now go to sleep. You're going to be so hung over in the morning." Jungkook didn't mind that Yoongi liked to get drunk. After all, Yoongi was usually very responsible, so he figured it was okay for him to drink and let loose sometimes."Good night, Hyung."

"Good night, sexy boss." Yoongi snuggled against Jungkook and closed his eyes, feeling so sleepy. It didn't take him more than just a couple minutes to fall asleep.


	24. Chapter 24

When Yoongi awoke in the morning, he was the only person in his bed. He was thankful for that. It had been so weird when he had woken up to find Jungkook staring at him when the younger man had slept with him. Yoongi had a major migraine, and his stomach was hurting. He felt sick. Finding himself in just his underwear, he sat up and looked around for his pants. The short man got off the bed when he spotted his pants on the floor and sat down next to the clothing. He dug his phone out of the pocket and turned on the screen. The mic was still recording. He turned it off then listened to what had been recorded. He slid his thumb across the screen to skip forward a bit to get passed his trip home. Then, he listened to everything that had happened. Oh god, it was so embarrassing to hear the way he had acted and the things he had said. But this also made him feel quite relieved. He was pleased to know that Jungkook took care of him and wouldn't take advantage of him while he was drunk. Without knowing it, a small smile formed on his lips. Yoongi stopped the recording and deleted it. Then, he stood and pulled on his pants before leaving his bedroom."Jungkook?!" he called, wondering where the taller man could be. He knew he shouldn't be out of bed, but he was so hungry.

"I'm in the kitchen, babe!" Jungkook called back.

Yoongi made his way to the kitchen and saw Jungkook by the stove. He was making eggs and bacon."Are you going out today?" he asked curiously. They were both off work today, but Jungkook was fully dressed, like he was ready to leave the house.

Jungkook looked over at Yoongi and nodded."Yeah. I'm going to the store. Do you want me to pick up anything for you?"

"No. I can go to the store myself." Yoongi stepped over to the table and sat down, slouching a bit.

"You're not going anywhere, Hyung. You were so drunk last night." Jungkook turned off the stovetop and scooped the eggs and bacon onto two plates."I bet you are feeling awful. Aren't you?"

"Well, yeah, but it's my own fault." Yoongi leaned his head back and sighed."I shouldn't have drank so much. But I was having a good time with Hoseok."

Jungkook set a plate down in front of Yoongi."Yeah, it is your own fault. Maybe you shouldn't drink quite so much. Give yourself a limit."

Yoongi watched Jungkook sit at the opposite end of the table with his own plate of food."I know I should give myself a limit, but that won't do any good while I have a friend shoving more beers in front of me. I swear, Hoseok probably just loves getting me drunk."

Jungkook shrugged his shoulders."Well, you are very amusing when you're drunk. Especially when you're loopy, like you were last night."

"Jungkook, we don't ever do anything when I'm drunk, do we?" Yoongi knew about last night because of the recording, but he wanted to know about other nights.

"No, of course not." Jungkook smiled sweetly at the shorter man across from him."We've made out a couple times, but there have been no naughty touches and definitely no sex. I only want to do those things when you're sober."

Yoongi let out a small sigh of relief."That's good."

"You didn't actually think I would take advantage of you, did you?" Jungkook really hoped Yoongi didn't think he would do that.

Yoongi shook his head."No. But I wanted to be fully sure."

"Okay." Jungkook was content with that answer. As they ate, he seemed to savor every bite of his food. He noticed that Yoongi, on the other hand, was scarfing his food down rapidly."Wow, you must have been really hungry. Well, I guess being hung over does that."

Once Yoongi finished his breakfast, he got up and put his plate in the sink."I'm going back to bed."

"Rest well, Hyung." Jungkook watched Yoongi leave the kitchen then soon finished his own breakfast. He put his dishes into the sink then headed out to go to the store.

\---

Yoongi had only gotten a single hour of sleep after breakfast. So he grabbed his phone and texted Jimin, asking if he and Taehyung could come over. He wanted some company. He really wanted Hoseok to come over, but he knew his best friend was hung over as well. He waited for a while and got no response. So Yoongi decided to occupy himself. He got out of bed and grabbed some clothes, figuring a shower would be nice. He had no idea how long he was in the shower, but it was long enough for the water to start getting cold. So he got out of the shower and dressed himself in a simple t-shirt and loose jeans. As he was heading back to his room, Yoongi paused when he heard a knock on the front door. That must be Jimin and/or Taehyung. Yoongi tossed his dirty pants into his room, not caring as the clothing landed on the floor. He stretched his arms up over his head then let them hang down by his sides as he walked to the front door. Opening the door, his eyes widened. The person at the door wasn't Jimin or Taehyung."Mark..." Yoongi was frozen. What should he do?

"Did you miss me?" Mark asked with a smirk."I missed you, pet." He reached out and stroked Yoongi's cheek, his smirk growing as he watched the shorter man cringe."I came here just for you. Things aren't over between us. Just because you said things were over and moved away doesn't mean you're free from me."


	25. Chapter 25

Yoongi was very worried and afraid right now. How did Mark know where he lived? What if Jungkook returned home and saw them together? How would Mark react to finding out Yoongi lived with another man?"M-Mark, please leave." Yoongi tried to show authority, but that was difficult to do when he stuttered."You're not welcome here."

Mark narrowed his eyes at Yoongi when he heard those words."Who told you it was okay to talk like that?" He pushed Yoongi aside and stepped into the house."It's been too long since we were together." He grabbed Yoongi's wrist."Let's play."

Yoongi pulled away from Mark."N-no. I won't let you do anything to me." He didn't want to be touched by anyone but Jungkook."I belong to someone else now. You can't have me."

That made Mark very angry. He slammed the front door shut then slapped Yoongi in the face."You don't belong to anyone but me! You're mine! You'll always be mine!"

Yoongi moved a hand up to touch his cheek. It was stinging from the slap. Swiftly, he turned and ran from Mark, down the hall and into his bedroom. He slammed the door just in time, hearing Mark hit it. He pressed his back against the door as Mark pounded on it."Go away! Please, Mark!" Yoongi was terrified.

Mark had almost gotten Yoongi. If he had been just two steps closer, he would have been able to grab Yoongi before he could shut the door."Open the door, damnit!" He pounded his fist on the door."I just want to play, you ugly slut! You should be grateful that I want you because no one else ever will!"

Yoongi began to cry. He was so frightened."Mark, please go away! Please just leave me alone!" He kept his back pressed against the door, not wanting Mark to get into the room. His fear kept building up as the pounding continued.

However, after a while, the pounding stopped. The sound of footsteps faded away down the hall. It was silent for several minutes, aside from Yoongi's sniffles. He was trying so hard to be quiet, listening for any sounds that may indicate that Mark was coming back. His heart felt like a sledgehammer in his chest when footsteps came toward the bedroom door again. All was quiet for a short moment, but then, there was something that relieved Yoongi."Hyung, are you in there?"

Yoongi quickly opened the bedroom door and threw his arms around Jungkook. He buried his face into the taller man's chest as he began to sob."Jungkook..!"

Jungkook was startled and surprised by the sudden movement. When he heard Yoongi start sobbing, he wrapped his arms around the shorter man."What happened? The front door was wide open."

Yoongi clung tightly to Jungkook, being so afraid."He was here, Jungkook! My ex was here!"

Jungkook's eyes widened."He was here?! Did he hurt you?!"

"He hit me." Yoongi knew Jungkook was going to be very mad about that."He said he wanted to play, but I told him no. He got mad and hit me." He was trying to hold back his sobs, needing to tell Jungkook what had happened."Please don't leave me alone, Jungkook. I'm scared."

"I'll keep you safe, Yoongi-hyung." Jungkook could practically feel his blood boiling. He wanted to destroy whoever had hit Yoongi."You're mine. No one else can play with you." He kissed Yoongi's head."I'll make sure no one hurts you again."

"Jungkook, I, um..." There was something else Yoongi needed to say."I told him that I belong to someone."

Jungkook pulled back just a little to look at Yoongi's tear-stained face."You did?"

Yoongi nodded once."Yeah..." He moved his hands onto Jungkook's chest and loosely grabbed onto the fabric of his shirt."I belong to you, don't I?"

"If you want to." Jungkook gently pushed some hair away from Yoongi's face."I want you to belong to me, but it's your choice."

Yoongi made a quiet hum before speaking again."I want to..." He couldn't deny that he really liked Jungkook. And he felt safe with the younger man."I'm ready to be yours."

Jungkook's lips formed a smile."Finally!" He pulled Yoongi into a hug."After liking you for a little over two years, I finally get to call you my boyfriend!" He was so happy about that."I promise to love you and protect you, Yoongi-hyung. Your ex can't have you. And I'll never leave you home alone again."

\---

For the next few days, Yoongi and Jungkook were inseparable. Whenever one of them needed to leave the house for any reason, the other tagged along. They held hands all the time. Their kisses happened more often and sometimes in public. Yoongi started sleeping in Jungkook's bed. And Jungkook's wish to have sex with Yoongi in every room of the house was granted."You know..." Yoongi said breathlessly as he and Jungkook were lying on the floor in the hallway."It wouldn't have killed you to get us into a room first..."

Jungkook chuckled, holding Yoongi in his arms."I got impatient..." He licked his lips lightly."You're just too sexy when you're horny...I couldn't wait..."

Yoongi snuggled against Jungkook."Yeah, but we have a problem..."

"What's the problem..?" Jungkook hoped nothing was actually wrong.

Yoongi knew Jungkook was going to be amused by this."You were too rough...I can't get up..."

Jungkook chuckled happily."No worries...I'll help you..." He tried to sit up but ended up just lying back down."I'm tired...Let's just rest a little..."

Yoongi sighed."Whatever..." He made himself comfortable against Jungkook. The intention to rest for just a bit meant nothing. They ended up falling asleep on the floor.


	26. Chapter 26

Yoongi was relieved that things were going well between him and Jungkook, but he was still worried about Mark. He was still afraid that Mark was going to do something to try to take him back. And he had not told Jungkook yet that Mark was his ex-boyfriend. But Yoongi had begun to act out, trying to show Mark who he belonged to. Each time they entered the company building or went by the reception desk, he would grab Jungkook's hand. He had no doubt that Mark knew he was dating Jungkook now.

Jungkook always made sure Yoongi was never home alone. However, he would sometimes need to leave Yoongi alone at work. After all, being the boss, he had to leave at times to meet up with clients. Today was a day that he had to leave for a while."I have to go out now, Hyung." he said as he was passing by Yoongi's desk.

"Jungkook, you're forgetting something." Yoongi looked up from his papers and perked an eyebrow at his handsome boss.

Jungkook paused for a moment then stepped back over to the older man's desk."Sorry, babe." He leaned over the desk and pecked Yoongi's cheek."I love you. I'll be back in a bit."

Yoongi gave a small wave."Go on now. Do your thing, boss." He loved how sweet they were together now. They were like a loving couple, and it made him feel happy. But he still hadn't managed to smile for Jungkook yet. Yoongi was too worried about what Mark might do.

Jungkook smiled widely as he left. He was so happy to have Yoongi as his boyfriend. And he could hardly wait until tomorrow. What was tomorrow? It was Yoongi's birthday. He hadn't let Yoongi know that he knew about his birthday yet. So his plans were going to be a surprise.

Once Jungkook was gone, Yoongi resumed working. He always stayed busy whenever Jungkook wasn't there. He had to work extra hard whenever Jungkook had to leave because he had to get some of Jungkook's paperwork done as well. While he was working, he answered any calls and took all the necessary notes. Yoongi had gotten so efficient at his job that he could multitask very well. However, he got so caught up in his work that he didn't realize that the door to the room had opened then closed.

Mark had seen Jungkook leave and used this as an opportunity to get close to Yoongi. He went into the room and sneaked around behind the shorter man. He waited for Yoongi to end the current call. As soon as the call was ended, Mark placed his hands on Yoongi's shoulders."So you've been sleeping with the boss, I see."

"Wh-what are you doing in here, Mark? You should be at your desk." Yoongi had not expected Mark to leave his desk and risk losing his job. He could get in big trouble for missing important calls.

Mark leaned down a bit and slid a hand away from Yoongi's shoulder, moving it down to the shorter man's chest. He ignored Yoongi's words."So that must be how you've kept this job. Did you suck his dick for a raise?"

Yoongi was frozen. He was scared."I have this job because I can do it well."

"You're too stupid for this job, Yoongi." Mark slid his other hand down and grabbed Yoongi's tie."The only thing you do well is moan like the slut you are." Mark pulled Yoongi's tie back over his shoulder, choking him. He laughed as Yoongi grabbed his arm and struggled."Aw, do you need air?" He released Yoongi's tie and watched Yoongi cough.

"You're a...s-sick bastard..." Yoongi choked out between coughs.

Mark grabbed Yoongi and pulled him out of his chair, throwing him to the floor. Next, he grabbed a pen from the desk and sat on Yoongi's stomach."Let's play a game." He unscrewed the top of the pen and pulled out the stem of ink."It's called Cooperate Or Lose Your Sight." He leaned down and licked Yoongi's lips."If you struggle or bite me, I will pour the ink in your eyes."

Yoongi looked at the stem of ink in Mark's hand with fear. He really didn't want to lose his sight. But he also didn't want to give in to Mark. He used to let Mark control his life because he was too scared to stand up to him. But he wasn't going to let that happen anymore. Yoongi only wanted to cooperate for Jungkook.

\---

Jungkook was lucky and didn't have to be gone for long. The client he had to see wasn't far away, and they merely needed to go over a few things. As he went back into the company building, he was confused to see that Mark was not at his desk. Did the receptionist need to take a bathroom break? That was his assumption. Jungkook made his way down the hall. He was pleased that Yoongi wouldn't need to help with much of his work today. In fact, Yoongi might not need to help him at all. Getting close to the door, Jungkook stopped and heard something going on inside the room. There was a groan followed by a yell. Jungkook became concerned and opened the door. The sight he faced shocked him.

Yoongi was lying on his back on the floor with blue ink on his face. He had his hands over his eyes and was yelling with pain. Mark was standing over him with the computer in his hands, holding it up like he was about to slam it down onto Yoongi."Mark, put the computer down now!" Jungkook commanded angrily.

"Why?!" Mark glared at Jungkook, still holding the computer up."You really wish to keep your defective slut?!" As he was looking at Jungkook, it could be seen now that the side of his head was bleeding. His earlobe was missing. Yoongi had bitten it off.

"Yoongi-hyung is not a slut!" Jungkook shouted."And he is not defective! He is perfect!" He wanted to get closer to force Mark away from Yoongi, but he didn't want to risk anything bad happening to Yoongi.

The risk didn't even need to be taken. Mark was too angry to let Yoongi go without hurting him. He became even angrier as he heard Yoongi whimper Jungkook's name."Shut up, you ugly piece of shit!" He threw the computer down onto Yoongi, earning cries of pain.

As soon as that happened, Jungkook ran across the room and tackled Mark to the floor. He went into full rage. He started pummeling Mark. There was no way he would let him get away with hurting Yoongi. The thing that brought him out of his rage was when Yoongi cried out his name and begged for help.

"Jungkook!" Yoongi cried as he was lying helplessly on the floor."Help me! Please! Help me! It hurts!" He was in so much pain.

Jungkook took off his tie and dragged Mark into his office. He tied Mark's wrists together behind his back then closed the office door before hurrying back to Yoongi."Stay still, Yoongi-hyung! Don't move!" He moved the computer off of Yoongi then grabbed the phone. He called the police as he was using one hand to stroke Yoongi's head, hoping to soothe him a little.


	27. Chapter 27

Jungkook was still quite upset over what had happened as he sat in the waiting room at the hospital. He had to wait for the doctors to finish taking care of Yoongi before he could go into the room. He kept thinking about what happened at the office. He was trying to figure it out. The only thing that made sense to him was that Mark had to be Yoongi's ex-boyfriend. If that was the case, why hadn't Yoongi told him? Didn't Yoongi trust him? Jungkook lowered his gaze and held his hands together on his lap, hoping Mark would never be able to get near Yoongi again. The police had taken Mark after Jungkook explained what had happened. He hoped Mark would be locked up. After what seemed like forever, Jungkook looked up when a doctor approached him."Is Yoongi-hyung okay?"

The doctor had a neutral expression on his face, making it hard to tell if he was about to deliver good news or bad news."He is alright. His condition isn't very good, but he is stable and awake."

Jungkook stood, wanting to see Yoongi."What's wrong with him?" He needed to know what to expect.

"Due to the ink in his eyes, he has lost his ability to see." the doctor said with a calm tone."However, his eyes will recover, and he will regain his sight gradually. Also, he needs to remain in bed to rest for a while because two of his ribs are broken. He should stay here for a couple days to recover. After that, you can take him home. Just make sure he gets plenty of rest at home."

Jungkook was relieved that Yoongi's sight wasn't gone forever. That would have been awful."I will take care of him." He would do anything to make sure Yoongi would heal well."I can see him now, right?"

"Yes. Follow me." The doctor turned and walked down the hall, leading Jungkook to Yoongi's room. Once they reached the room, the doctor stepped aside to let Jungkook enter.

Jungkook entered the room and was pleased that the doctor shut the door, letting them have some privacy."Yoongi-hyung." He stepped over to the bed. Yoongi was lying on his back. He had been changed into a hospital gown, and there were bandages over his eyes."Are you in pain?"

Yoongi slightly shook his head."No. They gave me some painkillers." He held a hand out in the direction of Jungkook's voice."Jungkook, I'm sorry."

"For what?" Jungkook reached out and gently grabbed the smaller man's hand.

"For not telling you about Mark." Yoongi curled his fingers around Jungkook's hand."I was worried. I didn't want you to know."

Jungkook was confused."Why didn't you want me to know? I would have done anything to protect you."

"That's exactly why I didn't want to tell you." Yoongi sighed then winced a little. The way his chest moved as he sighed caused a little pain."If I had told you about Mark, you might have fired him or moved him to a different part of the building. Hoseok wanted me to ask you to do that, but I didn't want to make it seem like I'm only dating you because you're the boss."

"I also could have made sure you were never alone at the office." Jungkook stated simply.

Yoongi frowned just a bit."That's another part of why I didn't want to tell you. If you never left me alone, you wouldn't have been able to go out to meet up with important clients. And I couldn't go with you because I needed to get all the paperwork done and answer important calls." The short man paused for a couple seconds before continuing."If you didn't meet up with clients, or if I didn't do the paperwork and answer the calls, you would lose a lot of business. Your whole company could shut down."

Jungkook spoke without faltering one bit."I would not hesitate to give up the company to keep you safe."

"Don't you care about the company?" Yoongi was surprised to hear that.

"Well, yes, I do care about the company, but I care about you more." Jungkook lifted Yoongi's hand as he also leaned down, kissing it softly."I have already told you that I love you. I would do anything for you. Though, I am sad that my plans for tomorrow are ruined."

Yoongi felt Jungkook kiss his hand, experiencing a flutter in his heart."You had plans for tomorrow? You can still do your plans. Don't let me hold you back." He didn't want to ruin his boyfriend's plans.

Jungkook chuckled lightly."I can't do the plans without you." He seated himself on the edge of the bed and kept a gentle hold on the smaller man's hand."I made plans to take you out for your birthday. But now, you can't go anywhere tomorrow."

"My birthday?" Yoongi seemed confused for a moment. Then, he remembered."Oh, right. Tomorrow's my birthday. I forgot."

"You forgot your own birthday?" Jungkook didn't even see how that was possible.

Yoongi made a small hum."I guess I've just had so much on my mind lately that I couldn't even think about my birthday."

Jungkook chuckled again."Well, my plans may be ruined, but I'll still get you a gift. Maybe I can bring you some cake." He figured that should be okay."I can get some food at a nice restaurant and bring it here. That way, we can have a nice dinner together." A smile spread across his lips."I'll feed you."

"Okay." Yoongi would normally be shy and embarrassed at just the thought of someone feeding him, but he was okay with this. He would need to be fed anyway until he would get used to doing things without his vision. Yoongi flinched slightly at the unexpected sound of his cellphone ringing. His clothes had been placed on a chair in the corner of the room."Jungkook, will you get my phone out of my pants pocket and tell me who is calling?"

"Sure, babe." Jungkook released Yoongi's hand and stepped over to the corner of the room. He got Yoongi's phone out of his pants pocket and perked an eyebrow when he saw the caller id."It says Mochi."

"Answer it and put it on speaker." Yoongi instructed."And bring it here." He waited for a couple seconds then heard his friend's voice.

"Hyung!" Jimin sounded very concerned."Are you okay?!"

Yoongi heard Jimin's voice get louder, knowing that Jungkook had come back over to the bed."Yes, I'm okay, Jimin. How do you even know something's wrong?"

"Hoseok-hyung got a call from one of his buddies that still works at that company!" Jimin said with his tone still being loud and full of worry."His buddy said that you left work in an ambulance!"

Yoongi should have known that people at work were going to talk about that."Ah, okay. Well, tell him not to worry. I'm fine."

"Hyung, you should tell your friend the truth." Jungkook said with a sigh.

"Yes! What the strange voice said!" Jimin had not expected to hear another person."Tell me the truth! And who is with you?!"

Yoongi sighed, even though it hurt a little."Okay, fine. The truth is that I'm temporarily blind. I was attacked by my ex-boyfriend, and he poured ink in my eyes." He could hear Jimin gasp in shock."He also slammed a computer on me, which broke two of my ribs." He cleared his throat before saying this next part."And the person with me is...um...my boyfriend."

"You were hurt so bad!" Jimin felt awful about Yoongi being hurt. He didn't want his hyung to be hurt. Hearing the last part, he was clearly shocked."You have a boyfriend?! Who is it?!"

Jungkook spoke before Yoongi could answer."My name is Jungkook." he told Jimin."As Yoongi-hyung's friend, you probably have heard about me as his horrible boss."

Jimin was quiet for a moment, possibly confused."But that doesn't make much sense. Yoongi-hyung, you said you hate your boss. Why are you dating him?"

"Jimin, I don't hate him anymore. I used to, but things have changed." Yoongi felt embarrassed about saying this in front of Jungkook. He could only imagine that bunny grin being on the taller man's face."Jungkook changed. And I changed. He's so nice now." A smile formed on Yoongi's lips, the first smile Jungkook got to see."And I'm happy now."

Jungkook was in awe when he saw that smile. He was so glad that Yoongi was happy now. He reached over and grabbed Yoongi's hand."Hyung is happy now." he said to Jimin."I'll make sure he stays happy."

Jimin squealed with excitement."I'm coming to see you! I want to meet your boyfriend! I'll bring everyone with me!"

"No, Jimin, don't do that!" Yoongi just knew Jimin wasn't going to listen to him.

"Bye, Hyung! I'll see you soon!" With that, Jimin hung up, being too excited to wait.

Jungkook laughed lightly."So I guess I'll be meeting your friends soon." He thought this was great. He hoped all of Yoongi's friends would approve of him.


	28. Chapter 28

It was so tiring for Yoongi when all of his friends showed up to visit. He had a hard time concentrating."Guys, you're confusing me. Stop talking so much." Yoongi couldn't see any of his friends, so he had to keep guessing where everyone was."Hoseokie, you're hurting my hand."

Hoseok was holding Yoongi's hand with both of his own. He hadn't been aware that he was holding it so tightly."Oh, sorry, Hyung." He loosened his grip on Yoongi's hand.

Taehyung lightly poked Yoongi's cheek twice."You told us before that your boss was good-looking, but I didn't think he was THIS good-looking."

Jungkook laughed and gave a small shrug."Yoongi-hyung just can't describe my handsomeness." he joked.

Namjoon perked an eyebrow at Jungkook."But when you two ate at Pink Palace, Yoongi-hyung said you guys weren't on a date."

"That's actually true." Yoongi stated."We weren't dating yet."

"Yeah, we weren't dating, but that didn't stop Yoongi-hyung from being horny for me." Jungkook laughed when he saw Yoongi's face turn red."Whenever he came home drunk, he kept asking me to have sex with him. And he was always so cute about it."

Jin laughed from his spot next to Namjoon."Yoongi, you should have started dating this guy sooner." He thought Jungkook seemed like a good match for Yoongi."He's childish and teases you. And you are too serious all the time. A guy like him can help you have fun."

Jimin cut into the conversation as well."You two should think about getting a pet." he suggested."That way, you guys can be a family." He thought that would be really cute."Jungkook can be the fun daddy. And Yoongi-hyung can be the cranky mommy."

Yoongi whined."Why do I have to be the mommy?"

Jungkook couldn't resist answering that himself."Because you're small and cute and pretty."

The time spent all together with Yoongi's friends was fun, but Yoongi got tired of all the noise. So everyone had to leave after a while. But Jungkook stayed with Yoongi. He planned to stay as long as possible.

\---

"I hope you'll forgive me for not wrapping it, but you can't see it anyway." Jungkook said as he smiled at Yoongi on his birthday."So it doesn't ruin the surprise." He gently grabbed one of Yoongi's hands and placed a small box on the older man's palm."Open it."

Yoongi wondered what Jungkook got for him. The box was so small, but it felt soft. Feeling the box with his other hand, he discovered that the top could flip open."Jungkook..?" Yoongi's fingers touched the inside of the box, feeling a silky material that seemed to have something hard in the middle, nestled in the fabric. Yoongi's heart pounded when he realized what it was."Jungkook, are you serious?"

Jungkook smiled sweetly, even though Yoongi couldn't see it."Yes, I'm serious, Hyung." He let his fingertips glide over Yoongi's hand. He took the ring out of the little box."Give me your hand, Yoongi-hyung."

Yoongi bit his lower lip as he held his hand out to Jungkook. He felt a chill as the ring was slipped onto his finger."You're quite a charmer, aren't you?" Yoongi could feel heat in his cheeks and knew that he must be blushing so brightly.

Jungkook held Yoongi's hand. He moved his other hand around to the back of Yoongi's neck. He leaned in close, his forehead touching the smaller man's."Marry me, Yoongi-hyung."

"You're supposed to ask, not demand." Yoongi said with a smile."What kind of proposal is this?"

Jungkook chuckled."The kind in which I don't need to ask because I already know the answer."

Yoongi's smile grew into a gummy grin."I'll marry you, Jungkook. Now kiss me."

"Happily." Jungkook pressed his lips to Yoongi's, smiling into the loving kiss. He didn't mind that Yoongi was blind during this proposal. He loved the shorter man dearly.

Yoongi was so happy right now. He kissed Jungkook back sweetly. He could hardly wait for his eyes to recover. He wanted to see the ring on his finger. Breaking the kiss, he finally said something for the first time."I love you." Yoongi had been hesitant to say those words."I love you, Jungkook." But he was ready now.

Jungkook was so happy to hear Yoongi finally say that he loved him. He peppered kisses all over the older man's face."I love you too, Yoongi-hyung." He couldn't stop smiling, neither could Yoongi. Despite being in the hospital, this moment felt perfect. And they knew that every moment they would spend together would be just as perfect.


End file.
